Black Iron Owl
by cousin D
Summary: Labyrinth crossover with Sailor Moon, Star Trek the next generation, Belgariad, and Ranma 1/2. Sarah gets her memories back  and loses Jareth.


  
  
THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. PITY.  
  
BLACK IRON OWL  
WRITTEN BY COUSIN D  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
The young woman with long black hair stood at the mirror watching the activities of the moon kingdom's court. Sarah the Queen of the labyrinth. She appeared to be the same age as the girls she was watching, but Sarah felt terribly nervous about actually meeting them. She was dressed in a gown of white satin and wore a crown of red roses in her hair. She had the fair skin of a girl who rarely saw the light of day and few would guess that the main part of her day was spend in her garden.   
  
Sarah had been watching the court of the moon kingdom for many weeks now, ever since the command had come, ordering her to offer to fight with them in some coming war. She knew that the princesses were also the sailor scouts and that they were constantly fighting to protect their queen and her daughter. What could she do to help them and how could it help the Labyrinth.  
  
"Are you sure that this is necessary?" Sarah asked the man who appeared behind her in the mirror. Her husband, Jareth, watched with a loving smile as Sarah fidgeted with her elegant hair. Sarah was a young girl who looked like she was about 17, though in reality she had no concept of age. She had always been here, with him. In fact, she couldn't remember life without him. There was no other life.  
  
"Would I be parted from you if it were not necessary?" He answered with a touch of humor. Her companion was a tall thin man with almost bleached white hair and incredibly white hair. Jareth looked many years older than Sarah did, but he also could not remember life without her. He was dressed in gray hose and tall leather boots. His white silk shirt was open to the waist and a necklace with a crescent design hung off it.   
  
"Very well." The queen said in a resigned tone. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Abruptly her long white gown was replaced with her warrior armor. (How the sailor scouts fought in those dresses was a mystery to her).   
Sarah's armor was black iron with chain wicked looking spikes on the shoulders and chest. A saber hung at her side and a shield was strapped to her arm, ready for any emergency. The shield bore the symbol of an owl in flight.   
  
"Wait." Jareth pulled a crystal from the air and hung it on a chain that he got from the same place. The baseball sized crystal shrunk until it was the size of a marble, and the king hung it on his queen's throat on a strand of sliver light.  
  
Sarah smiled and kissed him. "I will be with you always." He whispered softly. They shared a moment of silence simply gazing at each other before Sarah turned and stepped through the mirror.  
  
  
The Labyrinth was content. It's male and female were content, so it was made happy. Everything depended on their happiness. If they were to leave, Labyrinth would cease to be. That could not be allowed. They had created it. They could destroy it. Besides, they would not be happy anywhere else. Labyrinth could make them happy and give them everything they desired. It was easy, really. All they desired was each other.  
  
Still, Labyrinth could feel outside forces growing. No instant threat to itself or its people, but something should be done to ensure nothing would hurt Labyrinth or it's children. That was why it had given the power to the female. She already had equal power to the male, but this gave it a recognizable form for the outsiders. They would see she was like them and help should the threat come closer. It also gave her purpose. The only reason Labyrinth had not chosen the male for the role of the warrior was that he already had an important duty. He rescued children from those who were not worthy of keeping them. The children became more children of the Labyrinth. More children to love.  
Labyrinth was content.   
  
The court of Queen Serenity of the moon kingdom was in a flurry of commotion. The prince was coming form Earth to visit with the royal family and they were throwing a ball in his honor. The princesses from each of the planets were already in the courtroom to visit with their friend, the princess Serenity, while they waited for the other guests to arrive.  
  
The pleasant chatter of friends getting reacquainted was rudely interrupted when a gust of wind blew through the room unexpectedly. Strangely, there was sparkles mixed in the wind.   
  
Queen Serenity brushed a lock of her long silver hair out of her eyes, slightly annoyed and found a stranger standing in front of her.   
  
Instantly, the princesses were standing between the Queen and princess Serenity with their weapons held in front of them defensively. "Who are you?" Mars demanded with a distrusting frown.   
  
The stranger was dressed in black armor, a horrible helmet covering his head. It had a grotesque face carved onto it, like some monster. A terrible silver sword hung at his back and he was holding a shield with an owl on it.   
  
Without answering, the stranger slowly raised a hand encased in a gauntlet. There was a tense moment as the stranger lifted the awful face of the helmet.   
  
Everyone gasped to see what was revealed.  
  
A beautiful young woman with long dark hair and chocolate brown eyes looked out from a frame of the black helmet. The woman walked toward the throne where the Queen of the moon was seated but the sailor scouts blocked her path.   
  
"Who are you?" Queen Serenity spoke for the first time, repeating Mars' question.   
  
The woman, instead of bowing to show respect to the regal queen, stood tall and proud. "I am Sarah." She looked at the scouts for a moment before turning back to the queen. "Tell me, do you always show visitors such...unusual hospitality?" Sarah raised one elegant dark eyebrow.  
  
Queen Serenity took the point with a smile at the scout's overprotective behavior. "You may stand down." She told them. The scouts all did as they were told, reluctantly. They did not like anyone coming into the presence of their queen armed.  
  
"Welcome to my court." The queen said graciously. "May I know your business here?"  
  
"Your majesty, I am here to present myself as a warrior on behalf of my kingdom. I represent my land in much the same way that your sailor scouts do. I am here to help in the coming battle."   
  
"What battle?" The queen asked, mystified.   
  
Sarah shook her head. "I don't know. I was simply told that soon there would be a battle and you would need all the help you could get."   
  
"What is the name of your land, Sarah?" Sailor Mercury asked. "All of the planets already have scouts. Where do you come from?" It was a reasonable question, but one that Sarah balked at answering.   
  
"I never said I was a sailor scout." And after a moment's hesitation Sarah continued, "I was advised not to tell you where I am from or what I represent." There were many distrustful looks from the assembled scouts and event the queen looked puzzled. "My kingdom is great, your majesty, and we have much power. Yet we know very little of your kingdom and power. If you should prove to be more powerful than my people we want to be prepared."  
  
"What do you mean "if"?" Sailor Venus asked, cross. "The moon kingdom is the greatest of all time. There is no greater power than that of Queen Serenity!"  
  
Sarah looked at Venus with a disapproving look. "That is a very foolish attitude. Keep thinking like that and your kingdom will fall because you were unprepared."   
  
There was a shocked silence at this simple pronouncement. No one had ever suggested that the moon kingdom be anything but everlasting.   
  
"Think about it from my perspective, your majesty." Sarah said to the queen. "If you were told to go to a strange land where you didn't know anyone or the extent of their power, would you innocently tell them everything you knew?"   
  
"Yeah," The princess of Jupiter adds. "But would you let a stranger into your land who admits to having power but won't tell you what kind of power she has? Besides, you won't even tell us where you are from."   
  
Sarah shrugged. "Then ask me to leave. I don't especially want to be here. I was told that a great evil was coming to this universe and that everyone possible would be needed to fight. I was chosen to come, but I don't have to like it. I certainly don't have to be friends." Sarah said this half hoping that they would want her to leave. She was as uncomfortable here as she thought she would be. Her heart longed for Jareth and for home. A warning sounded in the back of her mind, * I can't do anything if they don't want my help. * Sarah answered the warning voice of Labyrinth. She tried to keep the hope out of her mind that she would be sent away.  
  
"Now don't be silly." Queen Serenity said pleasantly, dashing Sarah's hope. "We would love to have you as our guest. In fact we are having a ball for the visiting Earth prince. I would be honored if you would stay as our guest."   
Sarah sighed and considered refusing the invitation, but she was supposed to be building good relations with these people. "I would be honored, your majesty."  
"You will need a proper attire, of coarse." The queen went on. "Serenity."   
  
"Yes, mother?"  
  
"Please take her to your room and get her an outfit for the ball tonight. She looks about your size."  
  
"Certainly!" The young girl with such bizarre hair said brightly. "Come on, Sarah." The princess took Sarah's hand and began pulling her to the door on one side of the throne room.  
  
"Wait!" Sarah began to protest. "I really don't..." But she couldn't escape the enthusiastic princess.  
  
"Don't worry, dear." The queen called after her. "Serenity will take good care of you."  
  
Sarah wanted to say that she didn't need a gown for the ball. She had one; all she had to do was change out of her armor. But they didn't give Sarah the chance as the princess pulled her away. Sarah noticed that the scouts followed them.  
Once the door had closed behind them Sarah felt the oppressive stares of the scouts on her. It was obvious that they neither liked nor trusted her. Frankly, Sarah didn't blame the girls. If strangers came to the Labyrinth and didn't offer any reason why they were there, she likely would have had them suspended over the Bog of Eternal Stench.   
  
Still, though Sarah knew their power, she wasn't afraid. She had been watching them for a long time and knew what they could do. She was confident that she could equal them at least, and likely best them if it came to a fight.  
Only the princess of the moon seemed unaware of the stress of the situation.   
  
Mars got right in Sarah's face, pointing an accusing finger at her.   
"Look, the queen wants you here for some reason, but I don't trust you! The princess is our responsibility and if you so much as breath wrong around her, you will answer for it." The threat was not even disguised and the rest of the girls nodded their agreement.   
  
Serenity frowned at her friends. "Now that's no way to talk to a guest, Mars. Let's try to be friends." The bright manner and sunny smile had nearly won over Sarah, and she shook herself. This had to be put to a stop, now.  
  
Sarah backed away from the girls, holding her hands up almost defensively. "Thank you for the offer, but I really don't need a gown for this ball." The last thing Sarah wanted was a friend in this outside world. She didn't need that kind of complication in her simple life. "You see," Sarah concentrated and her armor faded away into a ball gown. "I'm all set. I think I'll wait in the other room, there are some things that I need to speak to your queen about." She backed out into the throne room, leaving the puzzled princess staring at her.   
  
When the door closed behind Sarah Mars turned to Venus. "What a rude girl!" She exclaimed."   
  
"Well, maybe we were kind of hard on her." Mercury conceded in her usual generous way.   
  
"Rubbish!" Jupiter said. "She deserves what she gets. She was incredible rude to us, the princess, and even to Queen Serenity! That was inexcusable."   
  
"I think there is a great mystery to be solved." Luna looked at the closed door curiously. "I feel something odd about that girl. There's something about her."  
  
The princess of the moon looked at the door that had closed behind Sarah. "I think she was scared." No one but heard her whispered theory.   
  
Serenity, the Queen of the Moon, watched her guest leave the throne room, reluctantly, with the princesses following. So a great threat was coming. Sarah had been right when she said that they could not afford to become lax. What threat could force Sarah to come to them?   
  
Whatever it was, the Queen had to get Sarah to stay long enough to find out what was going on. She had the feeling that Sarah was telling the truth and that they needed each other. She also felt the power of Sarah's magic. It was such a great power that it rivaled any of the sailor scouts and even the queen's own power.  
  
As the queen was thinking about this problem Sarah rushed out of the moon princess's room. She was now dressed in a beautiful white gown and looked relieved to be out of the room. Sarah shut the door behind her and sighed. She leaned against the closed door and closed her eyes. Queen Serenity noticed that the girl's hands were shaking. The queen was a good enough judge of behavior to know that Sarah was frightened by something. The scouts may talk tough, but they would never attack without a reason. So what was wrong?  
  
"Can I help you, Sarah?"  
  
The girl looked up at the queen and instantly got a hold of herself. "No. Everything's fine. Your hospitality is very fine." The answer was a little to quick.  
  
The queen smiled knowingly. "That is not why you ran away from my daughter and her friends. Have they given you offense in some manner?"  
  
"I am not...accustomed to being around other people, your majesty. You will have to forgive me. They did nothing to offend me."  
  
Queen Serenity decided to change the subject and let Sarah get at ease. "I wanted to ask you earlier, Sarah. What, exactly, do you know of this danger that is coming?" The tall queen stood and walked over to Sarah.  
  
"Very little, your majesty. I was told that it is a dark threat to your kingdom, but it is no immediate threat to mine. The only reason I am here is that it was thought if we help you in your time of need, you will help us if we are threatened by this menace."  
  
"Who told you about this danger? Was it a reliable source or could it have been an agent of the Negaverse?"  
  
Sarah looked up at the taller Queen with confusion on her face. "I'm afraid I've never head of this Negaverse. But I can tell you that the source of my information was very reliable." Other than that Sarah refused to say any more about the subject. What the queen did not know was at that moment the Labyrinth had sent another warning off in Sarah's mind. Do not speak of this. We need to be secret. This mortal has to much power to know of us.   
  
Sarah waited in the throne room for the ball to begin once the Queen had let her go to get ready herself.   
  
Sarah was in a unique position. No one paid her much attention, as she was not, to their knowledge, royalty. She watched as the court nobles arrived and finally, the crowning moment of the night, prince Endimon of Earth made his entrance. Sarah noted that he was pretty good looking, but no match for Jareth.   
However, from the way that Princess Serenity was gazing at him, she saw some quality that Sarah was utterly missing. She watched them for sometime before sighing. I wonder if Jareth look like that, she thought. I wonder if we look like that when we're together?  
  
The ball was great, with nobles from every court known in attendance. The Prince and the princess of the moon were obviously an "an item" and Sarah watched as they danced the night away. The music was almost magical and it made Sarah all the more homesick.   
  
Sarah was; thankfully, alone and merely watching the dancers when she looked through one wall of the ballroom that was a solid wall of glass doors. It was a lovely garden that was nearly as nice as hers was in the Labyrinth.   
  
Sarah glanced back to where the queen was talking with some of her guests. Surely, no one would mind if she were to take for a short stroll in the garden.   
  
She strolled through the garden and knelt to sniff a rose when Sarah felt a familiar breeze and the smell of lilacs. She smiled when strong arms enveloped her from behind. "Are you having fun, my dear?" Jareth purred into her ear.  
  
"I would rather be at home." She answered truthfully, folding her own arms around his as she stood up.   
  
"I can't bring you home, yet, but perhaps I can help. May I have this dance?" Jareth spun her around so they faced each other and she saw his wicked smile.   
  
"Of coarse, my lord." She curtsied gracefully and they swayed across the garden to the gentle music from the ballroom. It was all to brief a time when Sarah felt the eyes of others on them.   
  
"Do you know them, dearest?" Jareth whispered into her ear, as they didn't miss a step. His voice was unmistakably hostile at the interruption in their private moment.   
  
Sarah concentrated on where she felt the presence was coming from. Of coarse, she thought grumpily, it had to be them. "The Princesses. I'm afraid that I did not make a good impression when I arrived. They are very protective of their queen." Sarah answered softly. " I did not give proper respect."  
  
Jareth laughed loudly. "You do not need to give respect to any mortal queen. You are a far greater queen than theirs could ever hope to be."  
  
Sarah blushed at the compliment and knew as she looked into his wonderfully mismatched eyes, that he was speaking quite honestly. He really did think she was the greatest of all. Sarah smiled with tears in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's leaving." The princess of Mercury said to her friend Mars, quietly. Both of the young women turned to see Sarah walking out of the large glass doors to the garden.  
  
Mars frowned. "I wonder where she's off to?" She wondered out loud. She was getting a very mixed feeling from this girl. It was what made her react so badly when the girl had first appeared. Mars was embarrassed after the incident, threatening a guest in such a terrible way had not been her intention, not exactly. It was just that the power from the girl was so unusual. She had never felt anything like it and it scared her.  
  
Mars was used to feeling the power of other people and she knew what her feelings meant. Friends felt one way. Enemies felt another way. There was just a way that the energy felt.   
  
This girl felt like something entirely different.  
  
"So, shall we go after her?" Jupiter was suddenly standing with them and watching Sarah just as intently as Mars was. "After all, we should look after the interests of Princess Serenity." The other two girls nodded slowly. They didn't want to scare the visitor, but she should be kept an eye on. Just in case.  
  
"Should we tell the Queen or Serenity?" Venus asked, now at Mercury's side.  
Mars thought a moment. "No. It's probably just us being paranoid and we shouldn't worry them."  
  
"And besides that, my mother wouldn't let you do it." Everyone turned; startled that Serenity had managed to sneak up on them. Again. How did she always do that?  
  
"Err...your highness...we were just..." Venus started awkwardly.  
  
"You were just going to spy on mother's guest? I'll go, too." Serenity said brightly.  
  
"What?" The princesses said in unison, surprised.  
  
Serenity smiled. "I'm just as eager to find out more about her as you are. Besides, Endimon is busy for the moment."   
  
As they made their way across the ballroom floor the people parted for them and their purposeful stride.   
  
The garden was lit with torches in the night as they began the search for Sarah. Jupiter found her and called her friends over to where they could see her. Sarah smelled some of the flowers and just when Mars was beginning to feel very foolish, a man stepped out from behind a tree. Everyone tensed for a moment, not sure what to do.  
  
He was an odd looking man with beautiful long blonde hair in spikes down his back. His white shirt was open to the waist and a crescent moon hung on a chain around his throat. The man stood behind Sarah and simply watched her with a gentle smile on his face.   
  
Mars was getting a familiar, unpleasant tingle between her eyes. "Guys," She whispered to her friends, "this guy feels like Sarah. His power, I mean. He's got to be one of her people."  
  
Serenity smiled, not thinking about what Mars had just said. She was seeing something entirely different. There was love in the strange man's eyes. It was the same look she'd seen from Endimon when he looked at her.   
  
They watched as Sarah turned when the man put his arms around her and they spoke quietly. There was silence when the two began to dance in the quiet garden.  
  
"I feel very silly." Venus whispered to her friends. "She's meeting her sweetheart."  
  
Suddenly the man spoke to Sarah and Mars realized that they knew they were being watched. The strange man laughed and continued to dance for a moment before they stopped suddenly. The two spoke for a moment and the man vanished. Everyone gasped in shock and Jupiter whispered the word that was on everyone's mind, "Negaverse?"  
  
  
SARAH-  
  
  
Jareth stiffed suddenly. "What's wrong?" Sarah asked concerned. A look of disappointment crossed his face.  
  
"I have work to do. Another unworthy wants me to take a child. Labyrinth says this one is urgent. The child might be killed in another few days if we don't do something now."  
  
Sarah's mouth opened in horror. "Killed? What are you waiting for? Go! Go!" She urged him.  
  
Jareth smiled at his love. "Can you handle our peeping toms on your own?"  
  
"Yes, now go!" How could he think she would keep him from his so important work?  
With a light kiss Jareth left her alone in the garden to face the various princesses.  
  
Sarah waited for a moment before calling out to the princesses; "You can come out now. I know you're there."  
  
The princesses came out from hiding and confronted her. "Who was that?" Serenity asked in her kindly way.  
  
"My friend." Sarah answered simply.  
  
"How did he just disappear?" Mercury asked, her natural curiosity coming to the surface.   
  
Sarah was silent. No information was to be simply given away. There was a quiet moment before Venus said finally, "Look, we're getting no where here. Sarah, why won't you talk to us?"  
  
Before Sarah could answer there was a terrible noise, like the loudest thunder crack ever heard. The ground shook and there was a gale wind for only a moment.  
Sarah looked around before standing where the gale had knocked her over and saw the Princesses helping each other up. "Is your weather often like this here?" She asked in a sour tone.   
  
"No." Serenity answered with a concerned frown. "There's something wrong."   
  
An alarm sounded, blaring over the palace, "Warning! Warning! We are under attack! Forces from the Negaverse have launched a..." The voice was drowned out by static and the princesses transformed into their sailor scout forms.  
  
In front of Sarah now stood four sailor scouts and the princess of the moon.   
Mars said to princess Serenity, "You highness, you must get back to your mother." The princess nodded and began to leave when she turned to Sarah.  
  
"Will you fight with us, Sarah?"   
  
All of the scouts looked at her with different expressions on their faces, from hope to distrust. Sarah looked into the sky and thought about the up coming battle. In her mind a voice whispered to her, 'only if you want to.'  
It was the voice of the Labyrinth. She smiled.   
  
There was a blur and Sarah was surrounded with the sparkle dust that came with her magic and she felt her gown being replaced with her black iron. When the glitter had cleared the scouts stared in amazement. A transformation without flashy lights or a speech was unheard of.   
  
Sarah looked at the scouts with a dark smile. "What are we waiting for?"  
  
The battle was terrible.  
  
It lasted for only hours with the scouts and their new friend fighting off hundreds of super powered enemies, though in the end they failed.   
  
All of the scouts died and even Sarah fell when a demon hit her with a power laser. The laser actually only knocked her off balance and a second demon with a rather large sword sliced her head off her shoulders. There was a weak spot in the armor that Labyrinth had created for her. A small opening that was just enough for the lucky blow to get through and it meant end her life.  
  
  
JARETH-  
  
  
While the enemy was busy destroying the palace of Queen Serenity and killing her daughter, Jareth watched in one of his crystals with horror. He saw the battle and it was then that he noticed the weak spot in Sarah's armor. He tried desperately to get to the battlefield to save her, but he was suddenly powerless.  
  
"Damn you!" The enraged king screamed at the empty throne room. He knew Labyrinth could hear him. "Let me go to her! She needs me!"  
  
Labyrinth was silent and Jareth was crying when he felt her death. He felt the sword's blow as if it had been him that it cut down instead of Sarah. He knew her last thoughts were of him and her one desire to be together again.  
  
Jareth collapsed on the stone floor weeping hysterically.   
  
She was dead.   
  
Dead.   
  
Labyrinth wept, also, at the passing of it's child. It was to late to do anything and it watched helplessly as she was taken from it. It listened as Jareth had his heart torn out with her death. It could have sent Jareth to her, but that would mean he would die too. The enemy was to great a force to defeat at this time. They would have to wait for another time and plan revenge carefully.   
  
The only thing it could do was to retrieve Sarah and try to rebuild her soul. Labyrinth reached out with all of its power to the battlefield on the Moon circling Earth, but just as it was about to grab her another force, something strong, but growing weaker, took her.   
  
Labyrinth cried out in pain at the final loss of its only daughter. It was the ultimate insult. Someone had taken its sweet child.   
  
Labyrinth didn't know that it was Queen Serenity who took Sarah and had her reincarnated along with the rest of the sailor scouts in the future. The Queen had seen how bravely Sarah had fought with the scouts and knew that she deserved the honor of a second chance of life. They had known nothing about her, yet she fought fiercely. Almost as if she were fighting for her own people. Yes, Sarah would be reborn on Earth and have happier life.  
  
Labyrinth realized what had happened when it felt that the souls of all the dead on the Moon had been sent into the future. It would just have to wait until Sarah was reborn. Then the proper events could be scheduled and Sarah would return to them.  
  
Labyrinth brought its awareness back to Jareth and found him with a knife at his throat. He would do it! The man was frantic with grief and he had decided to join his love in the after life.  
  
Labyrinth did something desperate. With a jolt of agony Jareth dropped the knife and lowered his face so he was looking at the floor. Minutes struggled by as Labyrinth waited to see if its plan had worked.  
  
Finally, Jareth looked up and his expression had changed dramatically. Before, he had been a fun loving rogue. He had been a kind and gentleman with a warm heart and laughing eyes. Now, all the pain and rage and sorrow at Sarah's death had been trapped in him with no memories to go along with it. All of the love was gone with emptiness replacing it.  
  
He remembered nothing of Sarah. As far as he knew he had lived his long, long life alone in the Labyrinth. His eyes were cold and hard, ice blue and misty gray.  
  
Labyrinth sighed to itself. Now Jareth could survive until Sarah was returned to them. It would not be so hard if he could not remember her. Labyrinth could not take the emotions from him, only the knowledge of why he was feeling like this. The sad thing was that Jareth would have to go through years of feeling so horrible and he wouldn't know why.  
  
  
  
  
  
PART TWO  
  
  
  
Centuries passed and Jareth, king of the Labyrinth went on with his duty of saving children from unworthy families, though he no longer remembered his one love and the joy was gone from his life.  
  
Then in the late 20th century on Earth the people of the Moon kingdom were reborn. Many were reborn in the nation of Japan, but at least one was reborn in America. She was not apart of the Moon kingdom, but a visitor who had fought to save them.   
  
Sarah was born and the Labyrinth rejoiced. It knew from the moment of her birth that it would shortly have its two children again. Now it only had to figure out how to get them together. The answer was easily solved when Sarah's father found a book in a used bookstore. Labyrinth had planted the book there and put several words in the story that it knew would influence Sarah.   
  
Eventually, Sarah found her way into the Labyrinth and did meet Jareth again. Unfortunately, though they both fell in love, Sarah was stubborn and left without either of them remembering who they were. Sarah rescued her brother and returned to Earth. Jareth stayed in the Labyrinth.   
  
Both were miserable.   
  
Labyrinth would have to try something new.  
  
The sailor scouts were reborn at the same time as Sarah in a different part of the world. When they all turned sixteen they met in Japan.  
  
  
  
  
Sarah looked at the unfamiliar school with more than a little fear. She had always been terribly shy when she had to meet new people. Now, a new school in a foreign country where everyone was new was not promising to be her easiest day.  
Her father and stepmother had decided that it would be for the best if she were to study abroad in Japan. She had won a free stay as a foreign exchange student and even Sarah agreed that it would be easier if she was able to get away from her stepmother for a while. The arguments were getting more and more frequent.   
  
More and more explosive.   
  
Now, actually in this strange place, it was hitting home. The whole trip hadn't seemed quite real before, not even on the plane trip. Now, she felt utterly lost. Only the thin, leather bound book in her backpack gave her any confidence. Strange, she thought, the book should be last thing she wanted. But one year after her adventure she still looked to it for comfort. As if being with it could bring her closer to him, again.  
  
Sarah was renting a room above a local shop with money that the scholarship was giving her and this was her first day of school in Juban.   
  
Everyone's wearing uniforms, Sarah thought in a panic. No one told me that they wore uniforms!   
  
She was wearing her usual blue jeans and a baggy white poet shirt. Her heart was pounding as she considered going back to the apartment. Maybe they wouldn't want her here without a uniform, Sarah thought as she watched the other girls in their teal skirts and white shirts.   
  
Sarah shook herself. Was this the same girl who'd defeated the goblin king in his own land? She wasn't about to be scared off by kids! Sarah took a deep breath and took one step into the gated school yard when she was nearly knocked off her feet by a girl with two incredibly long pigtails flew passed her in a flurry. Sarah stared after her in amazement of the speed that the girl had reached at the same time yelling,  
  
"I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What the...?" Sarah said to herself.  
  
A bell rang announcing the beginning of school and Sarah continued in to the school at a pace that was a bit to slow. She was already late, so why hurry? She wasn't that eager to begin school anyway.  
  
Sarah stood outside the closed doors gathering her courage before she opened the door of her new classroom. The teacher was a tall, graceful looking woman with long brown/red hair who turned in surprise when Sarah walked in. Sarah stood awkwardly in the doorway, afraid that she'd gotten the wrong room.  
  
"Er..." Sarah looked again at the paper that the front office had given her when she'd registered a few minutes ago. "Miss Haruna?" She asked the tall woman in front of the class. "I'm Sarah Williams. The people in the office said that you were expecting me."   
  
"Oh, yes!" The teacher smiled happily. "I'd forgotten. Come here, Sarah." Sarah obediently went to stand beside her new teacher in front of her new class.   
"Everyone, this is Sarah, she'll be with us for the rest of the year, so I want everyone to make her feel welcome. There's a seat next to Usagi in the...excuse me." The teacher stopped talking when her eyes fell on the girl she was now pointing at. She was sound asleep. "Usagi!" Miss Haruna suddenly shouted in the girl's ear as loud as she could.  
  
The girl woke with a painful sounding, "Arrrrggggggg!" And holding a hand to her ear.  
  
"So glad you could join us Usagi." The teacher said sarcastically. "See me for detention this afternoon. Sarah take your seat next to Usagi, I'll get you some textbooks at lunch time, in the meanwhile just pay attention as best as you can. I'll also see the office about getting you a uniform."  
  
"Yes, Miss Haruna."  
  
After that the morning went pretty quietly. The lessons were not that difficult and Sarah found she could follow easily enough. Her thoughts drifted, as they often did to that one man who haunted her dreams. His long hair and mismatched eyes were always on her mind, but she had to pay attention. She didn't want to be embarrassed in her new school.   
  
Lunch came and Sarah found that it was usual for everyone to eat outside. She was alone under a tree in the schoolyard until she found that she was being watched.  
  
  
  
  
"She didn't say two words in class." Usagi told her friend, Ami. Ami looked at the new girl with curious eyes. Usagi was right. The only time that Sarah had spoken in class was when Miss Haruna asked her a question. Other than that she had seemed quite withdrawn.  
  
"She might have been nervous, being new in school and not knowing anyone." Ami suggested. She remembered how scared she was when she'd first come to this school. "She seems to be very smart. She knew all the answers when she was called on and she hasn't even studied here before."   
  
Usagi signed despondently. "Great, another genius to make me look more stupid than I all ready do."  
  
Ami frowned at one of her best friends. "That's an unkind thing to say, Usagi. She can't help it if she's smart and she's not trying to make you look foolish. Besides, you aren't stupid!"  
  
"I know, Ami. Hey! Let's go talk to her." Usagi said brightly. "She probably needs new friends and who better than us?"  
  
Ami couldn't help but laugh happily at her friend's excitement. "Good idea." She agreed readily.  
  
"Oh." Usagi stopped suddenly, just as she had taken a step to where Sarah was sitting. "She's watching us."  
  
  
SARAH-  
  
  
Sarah watched the two girls as they spoke to each other and kept looking at her. Sarah felt herself getting nervous, especially when they laughed after looking at her.  
  
Suddenly a hand landed on Sarah's shoulder.  
  
"Hi!" Sarah jumped, startled at the voice.  
  
Looking down at he was a very tall girl with a long brown ponytail and a cheerful smile.  
  
Sarah forced a smile in return. "Hi."  
  
"I'm Monoko. You're Sarah, right?" The tall girl smiled happily and sat next to Sarah.   
  
"Yeah." Suddenly, Sarah didn't know what to say. She always froze up when meeting new people. Monoko didn't seem to be bothered by Sarah's silence and kept on chattering, holding up both ends of the conversation. All of a suddenly Monoko saw the girls that Sarah had been watching earlier.   
  
"Hey! Usagi! Ami!" She waved them over. The two others didn't have to be asked twice.  
  
Mokoto introduced her friends and before long they were all chatting happily. Sarah found her new friends very likable, even though they did talk a lot. She even found herself walking with them after school to one of their friend's homes for a study session.   
  
On the way a flash of white in a tree caught Sarah's attention and she stopped walking. Sarah stared at the white owl with her mouth partly open.   
  
No. No, it couldn't be him.   
  
The owl stared back at her with its wide eyes. Sarah could almost hear a voice in her mind. Come with me. We need each other. She shook her head and found the others waiting for her. As they walked Sarah found herself remembering the Labyrinth. Hoggle. Ludo. Jareth.   
  
  
REI-  
  
  
Rei stared into the sacred fire trying to pinpoint the source of power that she was feeling. It had been troubling her for days now, but she couldn't figure out what it was. The power wasn't Negaverse and it wasn't like their power. It was something entirely new and that made Rei nervous.  
  
A knock reminded Rei that the others were here to study for a big math test at their school. Rei had taken it as a personal challenge to make Usagi pass school. She knew Usagi was smart enough, if only she could believe in herself.  
  
The door opened and Rei gasped. With her three friends was another girl. She had dark hair and deep brown eyes. The girl looked at her shyly.   
  
"Hey, Rei." Mokoto said cheerfully. "This is my friend Sarah. Sarah, this is Rei. She's the priestess here at the shrine."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Sarah held out a hand pleasantly. After an awkward moment, Rei took the offered hand and shook it. Rei blushed when she saw all of her friends watching her strangely. How could she explain that Sarah was the source of the odd power that she'd been trying to track down. It was all coming from her.   
  
"Are you all right, Rei?" Usagi asked, perplexed as to why her normally good mannered friends had all but spit at Sarah. Even Usagi could tell that Mokoto was fuming at the way her guest had been welcomed here. Usually Rei had impeccable manners.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, Sarah, I've just had things on my mind." She apologized.   
  
Sarah smiled back at her. "It's all right. I know the feeling."  
  
After that the studying went quite well. With Ami's help Sarah actually understood the math lessons and Sarah helped Usagi and Mokoto with English. Rei was almost ready to forget the feeling that was coming from Sarah. Perhaps it was simply another way that Ki worked. For all she knew Sarah might be another person from the Moon Kingdom.   
  
"So, where's Minako?" Rei asked. "I thought she was coming too."  
  
"She was but..." Before Ami could finish what she was going to say, there was a soft knock on the door. Rei left to answer it only to return a moment later.   
  
"Sarah, you have a visitor."   
  
Sarah frowned. "That can't be. No one knows that I'm here." She saw Rei's expression and knew it was trouble.   
  
"I won't have that man in the temple!" Rei stated coldly. "He feels dark."  
  
Sarah gasped when she realized who it must be. She jumped up from where they'd been sitting on the floor and ran to the door with the others closely behind her.  
  
And there he was. Dressed in black jeans and a crisp white T-shirt. His long gold hair pulled back into a ponytail and his sparkling mismatched eyes laughing at her.  
  
"Hello, Sarah." Jareth began. "It's been a long time."  
  
"You have no business here." Sarah tried to sound cold, but it didn't seem to be working.  
  
"You're wrong. I have business anywhere that you are."   
  
There was silence a moment as the two stared at each other. Finally, Jareth broke eye contact and looked at the girls standing behind Sarah. "And who are your new friends? Anyone I should know?"  
  
"No!" Sarah blurted out quickly. The last thing she wanted was for them to become involved with Jareth. They couldn't understand how dangerous he was.   
  
"Sarah, is this guy dangerous?" Mokoto asked, not bothering to hide her hostility. This man seemed to be dangerous, Rei had said so, and he had obviously scared Sarah. She didn't know why, but that really didn't matter.   
  
"No. He's fine, Mokoto." Sarah lied. No matter how she felt, Jareth was definitely dangerous. That she knew. "I need to speak with you, Jareth. Alone."  
  
Jareth smiled mockingly and bowed, motioning her to the door to the garden outside the shire.   
  
After the door closed behind them, Usagi looked at Rei. "What did you mean when you said he feels dark? Is he from Rubius?"  
  
Rei frowned. "No. It's a different kind of darkness. He feels a lot like Sarah, but more dangerous."  
  
Mokoto defended her friend. "Sarah is not evil!"   
  
"I didn't meant it like that. She feels different, that's all. Different from everyone, except that guy."   
  
"Will he hurt her?" Ami asked worried.  
  
Mokoto punched her fists against one another. "He'd better not try!"  
  
  
SARAH-  
  
  
Outside, unaware of the people planning to defend her, Sarah and the goblin King examined one another warily. Not sure what to make of each other.   
  
Toby's safe, Sarah reminded herself. Let's try to keep this civil.  
  
"So, why are you here?" She asked.   
  
"I had business here and on my way I saw you walking with those girls." Jareth sat on a large boulder in the center of the garden and tossed his hair back. "I was just curious as to why you had traveled half way around the world."  
  
Sarah's mind was stuck on one thing he had said. "Business?" She asked angrily. "You mean you took another baby?" She was fuming. How could he do that to another person and make them try the Labyrinth?   
  
Jareth shook his head. "It is not your place to judge me, Sarah. I have very good reasons for what I do. Not everyone who wishes away a child is simply a frustrated child themselves. This was a twenty-eight year old mother. She was addicted to cocaine and had an abusive man that she loved. The child was close to dead when I got there. This woman did not even wish to fight to get her child back. He's healing, now." He stood now and walked around her. "What shall I do with you now that I've found you? I can't simply let you go, you know."  
  
Sarah felt a chill run down her spine. She should have known this would come of meeting him again. "I don't want to go with you." She declared quietly. He was not a nice person. Sarah knew there had to be another explanation of why her heart was thudding in her chest. Why she could practically feel his arms around her as they danced in the ballroom. And she could see his face as he read to her from some ancient text.  
  
Wait a minute! That wasn't her memory! He had never read to her. "What are you doing, Jareth?"   
  
"I'm not doing anything." He frowned as if he really didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"These aren't my memories. What are you doing to me?" Sarah felt her voice beginning to rise with the fear.   
  
Labyrinth waited with great anticipation. Yes, she was remembering on her own. It had no power to undo the spell that the moon queen had put on Sarah, but perhaps Sarah could undo it herself if she was starting to remember her past life.   
  
Sarah glared at Jareth; all ideas of forgiving him flew out the window when she thought he was playing with her mind. "Get away from me!" She snarled. "I don't know what your game is this time, but I won't fall for it!"   
  
Jareth, also began to get angry. "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't even know you were in Japan until tonight!" The goblin king took a threatening step toward her and Sarah stood her ground as more memories came back to her. A garden that Hoggle was helping her to plant because her husband was busy on Earth. Happy, simple times with children needing her love and Jareth holding her gently.   
  
Sarah took her head in her hands and refused to believe her own mind. "No! It's not real!"  
  
Jareth turned in disgust. As far as he was concerned, the foolish girl was being stubborn and just wouldn't let him explain. There was a reason that he had to take the children. It was for the children's own good. She just didn't understand and now she didn't even want to talk to him.   
  
Well, fine. That was just fine. He set his face in a frown. Jareth would just pretend that he couldn't feel the breaking of his heart. If she didn't care for him then why should he be feeling anything? After all, Sarah was just a child. A rather ordinary girl, headstrong, stubborn. He certainly didn't need her.  
  
"Sarah, are you all right?" They both turned to find Mokoto, Usagi, Ami, and Rei watching them. Mokoto was scowling fiercely at Jareth.   
  
Usagi went to Sarah with a concerned look on her face. "Sarah, why are you crying?"  
  
Sarah quickly wiped her eyes and said, "It's nothing. He's just an old friend playing tricks on me, that's all."  
  
Mokoto moved herself between the two and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not much of a friend if he's just making you unhappy. Maybe you should ask him to leave." It was a very hostile remark, and one that Sarah feared would bring the wrath on the Goblin King down on Mokoto's head.  
  
"No, no, everything's fine. Don't worry, Mokoto..." But before she could finish, Jareth interrupted her.  
  
"Don't worry, Sarah." He said bitterly. "I won't hurt your friend. I was just leaving." With a flare of his cloak, Jareth transformed into the white owl and flew away into the nearby forest.  
  
Everyone except Sarah stared after the bird in amazement.  
  
"Damn!" Sarah swore. That was not how she had wanted their meeting to be. Sarah felt miserable.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Rei asked. "I keep feeling something wrong with that man."   
  
Sarah was silent, just looking into the distance. How could she tell them that she was in love with someone as evil as Jareth? No, they would never understand.   
  
Suddenly, something wrapped around Sarah's throat and she was pulled backwards. Then she felt herself being hauled up, into the air. Sarah heard the girls yell and her first thought was that she never thought Jareth would do something like this. Then she looked up and saw a strange face. It was a handsome man with brilliant red hair. The man smiled back at her with a manic grin.  
  
Then she saw the new friends that she'd just made do something incredible. One at a time, the girls raised some sort of stick in the air and called out a phrase. Instantly they transformed into the Sailor Scouts. Sarah was amazed. She had seen them in the newspaper, but she hadn't thought that they were real. Just some story made up to sell papers.   
  
"Let her go, Rubius!" Usagi, or rather, Sailor Moon commanded.  
  
The man laughed and Sarah tried to keep calm even as she struggled to breathe. This was not good. Not good at all.  
  
Sailor Moon was horrified. Sarah, a sweet innocent girl, was dangling ten feet above the ground with Rubius' hand around her throat. They had to free her and there was no doubt in Sailor Moon's mind that the agent from the dark moon family would kill the dark haired girl.   
  
"I don't think so. You see, it took me a long time to figure out who you are, Senshi. Congratulations. It's not everyone who can fool me with so simple a disguise. But, now that I do know who you are, life will be so much easier for me." He laughed again, madly. Rubius' hand tightened on Sarah's throat and she was turning red.   
  
Mokoto had enough of this. No one was going to hurt her friend! "Let her go!" She yelled, furious. "Or I'll kill you!"  
  
"I don't think that you have much hope of fighting me, Jupiter. Such a pity."  
  
"That's my line."  
  
Jareth was back. Leaning coolly against the wall of the temple, the Goblin King was watching Rubius with cold hate in his eyes. The King was dressed in his customary hose and white shirt with his long hair loose and hanging down his back.   
  
"And who are you?" Rubuis asked, haughtily.  
  
Jareth pushed himself away from the wall and began to stalk closer to the floating Rubius. "I am dream come to life for some. For you, I'm a walking nightmare."   
  
Rubius stared at the advancing man for a moment. "Are you trying to scare me? It won't work." He squeezed Sarah's throat harder and she was turning blue.  
  
This time, Jareth laughed. "I have not yet begun this nightmare. I am capable of such things that even you are not able to imagine."   
  
With that Jareth brought a crystal ball from thin air. He spun it in one hand before throwing it violently at Rubius. The crystal exploded when it connected with a force field that Rubius created. With the momentary distraction, Jupiter was able to circle around Rubius and attack.   
  
She gave a vicious kick to his lower back and Rubius gasped in shock. He dropped Sarah right into Jareth's arms.   
  
  
LABYRINTH-  
  
  
Labyrinth was thrilled! The moon princess was here! She had to power to heal Sarah's mind and give her memories back. When Labyrinth had seen that creature hurt Sarah, it commanded Jareth back to see what was happening. Luckily, though he did not remember their past, Jareth did love Sarah and he was enraged that anyone dared to touch her.  
  
Now, to find a way to make the moon princess heal Sarah, when Sarah wasn't evil.   
  
Jareth had set Sarah down near the cats and he ran to join the fight. His eyes were blazing and he was focused on Rubuis.   
  
  
SAILOR MOON-  
  
  
The battle continued fairly evenly matched until the sisters appeared. They fought for Rubius and Sarah, who was unarmed and powerless, was injured. She had only a small injury, a burn to the arm, but Sailor Moon couldn't stand seeing someone hurt. She decided to experiment while the others were keeping the dark moon family busy.   
  
With her wand, Sailor Moon tried to heal Sarah, with surprising results.   
  
  
SARAH-  
  
  
Sarah blinked, still in the light of Sailor Moon's healing power and full memory came back. Like thundering waves, she remembered.   
  
Jareth blasted the sisters and they flew off in all directions. The women lay still and he turned his attention to Rubius, the one who had done the crime of touching Sarah. He raised a hand to begin the battle when a soft hand touched his shoulder gently.  
  
Jareth turned and looked into Sarah's eyes. Labyrinth choose that moment to give Jareth back his memory. Realization dawned in his eyes and the two smiled at each other.   
  
"Let me handle this, love." Sarah said smiling.  
  
Jareth, now knowing full well how Sarah could look after herself, bowed and stepped back to watch her work.  
  
"Sarah, get back!" Jupiter shouted, seeing her friend in danger.  
  
"She'll be fine." Jareth told her, confidently. This would be quite a surprise for the enemy. He loved seeing her in action when it was certain that she would win. There was no doubt in this case.   
  
There was a blur and a gust of wind and glitter filled the air. When it all cleared, Sarah was dressed in her black iron armor. It was a frightening sight for those who hadn't seen her like this before. For Jareth, it was a reassuring sign that his love was back.   
  
Rubius was quiet when the new warrior smiled and slid down the visor of her helmet. Her sword was drawn with an unearthly sound of steel against steel.   
  
The battle was over in a moment. Rubius' magic didn't help him when he was taken by surprise and didn't know the power of his opponent. Sarah's power was great and her skill was better than his magic.  
  
Rubius was soon on his back with Sarah's sword touching his throat.   
  
Jareth walked up behind Sarah and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "What shall we do with him now, love?" He asked her. With her one free hand Sarah lifted her visor so she could speak.   
  
"I suppose I could just kill him." Sarah suggested bleakly.   
  
"Yes." Jareth agreed. "But, we must remember that he did commit an unforgivable sin. He touched you with disrespect. Even if you can forgive that, I can't. I say that he deserves more of a punishment."  
  
"Don't you hurt him!" One of the sisters shouted from behind them. Jareth didn't bother to look at them as he gestured over his shoulder. The sisters were instantly imprisoned in large crystals, frozen.  
  
"Perhaps the bog?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"An excellent idea, Sarah." He waved a hand at the defeated redhead and smiled as Rubius vanished with a last defiant scream.   
  
Sarah found herself facing the Sailor Senshi. "Who are you, Sarah?" They asked, sounding a bit afraid. It was not surprising, as she had seemingly turned from a shy sweet girl into, what seemed like, a demonic killer.   
  
Sarah smiled kindly at them. "I am as I have always been, though I've only just remembered who I am. I am like you, a warrior defending my home. I am the same person with more history, that's all. You have no reason to fear me."   
  
Jareth held onto her and they kissed for the first time in a thousand years.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
Sarah woke from her dream with a smile on her face before she fell back to sleep. It was such a lovely dream.   
  
Jareth watched his soul's mate as she woke slowly. "You majesty?" Jareth turned to see Hoggle peering in the door, cautiously. He was still getting used to Jareth's change in temperament.  
  
"Yes?" Jareth knew why Hoggle was afraid of him. Of all the peoples of the Labyrinth, Hoggle was by far the most intelligent besides Sarah and Jareth. He still had all of the memories of his years without Sarah. Hell. He knew that Hoggle had good reason to fear him, but still, it had hurt when he remembered that his once confidant and good friend was terrified of him now. Jareth had done terrible things without Sarah.   
  
"Labyrinth has called for you, your majesty." Hoggle was getting braver now that he knew Jareth wouldn't punish wrong words, but there was still the cringe in his posture and fear in his eyes. Several weeks after Sarah had returned and still, the people of the Labyrinth did not trust him. Most had forgotten, but a few, like Hoggle, would always remember.  
  
"All right, Hoggle." The Goblin King said. Labyrinth was not to be ignored or kept waiting. It was parent and God to everyone in this realm. It had been the one to give life to Sarah and Jareth; neither of them was human, though they looked like humans. They were unique people.   
  
Something did have Jareth worried as he walked down the hall of his castle to the Esher room. Usually, Labyrinth simply spoke to them when it needed something, if a personal visit was required, then it had to be something terribly important.   
  
The Esher room, the room of impossible stairways, was the heart of Labyrinth. Many people believed that the castle was at the center of Labyrinth, but the Esher room was the actual center.  
  
The King of the Goblins and the Land of the Crystal Moon stopped at the great doors of the Esher room. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for the experience he knew would come when he entered the room. With a quick push Jareth walked in.  
  
The room throbbed with a pulse. It was warmth that filled Jareth's whole being with a sense of well being and safety. It was familiar.   
  
His first memory was of opening his eyes in this room. The warmth filling him and making his blood sing with joy. Later, he stood on a staircase when Sarah was created. He watched as the brilliant light formed in the center of the room. The one place where there was no up or down. As the light faded, Sarah was left standing, a simple, happy smile on her face.  
  
Jareth went to this place and he felt a force, like a giant hand wrap around his body and lifted him into the air. Jareth did not struggle. Once again, it was a familiar, safe feeling.  
  
"My son, are you well?"  
  
"Yes, Labyrinth. I feel much better since Sarah has come back."  
  
"And is Sarah feeling well?"  
  
Jareth couldn't resist smiling, as he did whenever he thought of Sarah. "She is resting, now. I think she is happier here than she was on Earth."  
  
"You will have work again, my son. Soon, Sarah will work again, also. There is a threat coming to us. I can not tell the source. She will be forced into battle soon."  
  
Jareth became worried. "Will she be in danger again?" He asked. Jareth didn't think he could survive Sarah dying again. Not another million years or so of misery.  
  
"I will not allow her death a second time, if we can help her."  
  
To Jareth this was to much of a danger, but before he could say anything, the pressure around him increased to the point where he had to gasp for breath. Labyrinth knew his thoughts.   
  
"You will not stop her from battle. This is her purpose. Her reason for being is to guard this land, you, and the children that you care for. Do you understand, my son?"  
  
The pressure lessened enough for Jareth to speak. "No, Labyrinth." He protested. "Sarah is my reason for living. Without her I am nothing. Please, if there's danger, let me take her place. I can wield a sword as well as she can."  
  
A soft laughter rolled through the room and through Jareth.   
  
"Oh, my son. I know how deeply you love her. That is how I created you. She feels as deeply for you as you do for her. You are opposite sides of the same coin. Do you think she would allow you to take her place simply because of the danger? She would be heart broken if you should die. No, she will take her place in the battle. She will know this. Do not dissuade her."   
  
Jareth was slowly let to the ground and as his feet touched the stairs he knew that Labyrinth was right. Sarah would not allow him to endanger himself for any reason. Especially not to protect her from her doom.  
  
  
  
  
In Juban-  
  
  
Haruka watched the girl with a slight frown on her face. Hotaru was a simple little girl, with a bright smile on her face. She was tiny, frail, and terribly pale. She was also the vessel of Saturn, a terrible force that would destroy the planet if it awakened.   
  
The worst part that the girl apparently had no idea who or what she was. Haruka watched the sweet girl talking with Reenie on the park bench. She could also see Usagi talking with her friends a short distance away. It was obvious that they were guarding both girls.  
  
Haruka couldn't help it. She knew, in her heart, that hating such a sweet child made no sense. She knew in her mind that Hotaru deserved a chance at a normal life. Unfortunately, Haruka couldn't get over the fact that gentle little Hotaru was going to be the destruction of everything she loved, including Usagi. Usagi was the moon princess and Haruka was sworn to protect her, even if Usagi didn't want it.   
  
More important than even the Moon Princess was the fact that Michiru could die. That, Haruka could not stand.   
  
"Jesus!" Haruka complained to herself. "I wish that kid would just get taken away!"  
  
The skies turned dark suddenly. Lightening flashed across the clouds and thunder crashed violently.   
  
"What's going on?" Reenie screamed and held on to Hotaru. Usagi ran over to them.  
  
"Come on, let's go home. I don't know where this storm came from, but I'll bet it's going to pour." She said urgently. Reenie stuck her tongue out at her future mother.   
  
"You just want to go because you're afraid of thunder!" Reenie said, her own fear quickly forgotten at the opportunity to tease Usagi.  
  
Ami came over to join Usagi and said in her sensible tone, "Now, Reenie, that's not nice. Besides, I'm sure you don't want to be caught out in the rain any more than Usagi does."   
  
"Yeah," Hotaru added with a smile. "I don't want to get wet. I'm a little afraid of thunder, too." She smiled at Usagi, to show her support and sympathy.   
  
Rei walked slowly toward them, staring suspiciously up at the rolling black clouds. "Guys, there's something wrong with this storm. It's not natural."  
  
"You can say that again." Everyone turned at the strange voice and found themselves looking at Jareth, the Goblin King. The girls looked at the tall man with guarded expressions. He wasn't exactly an enemy, but he still wasn't entirely trusted.   
  
"What can we do for you?" Ami asked, politely. She remember how much Sarah loved this man and thought that there must be something good about him.  
  
"You can do nothing, I'm afraid." The Goblin King strode forward and stopped in front of Hotaru. "It's you I've come for, little one."   
  
"What?"  
  
The older man put his gloved hand on Hotaru's thin shoulder. "You must come with me, child."   
  
Reenie jumped up. "Who are you? You can't have her! Hotaru's my friend!"  
  
Jareth looked into Reenie's angry eyes and smiled. "It's nice that you want to take care of your friend, but you can't this time. Hotaru is mine now."  
  
Hotaru's eyes grew terribly frighten. "I'm not yours!" She protested in fear and she tried to pull away from his strong hand, but the Goblin King held on tightly. She looked at her friends with eyes wide, begging for help.   
  
"Let her go!" Usagi snapped. Sarah's friend or not, she was not going to let him take Hotaru! "She doesn't want to go with you!"   
  
Jareth looked at her, but now there was malice in his mismatched eyes. "She is not wanted here. She will be much better off with me."   
  
"Not...not wanted?" Hotaru looked up at him. Her mouth was partly opened, not wanting to believe him. "You don't want me?" Her gaze turned to Usagi and Reenie in particular.  
  
"No!" Reenie protested and quickly echoed by Usagi and the others.   
  
"Of coarse we want you, Hotaru." Mokoto reassured her. "He's lying to you!"  
  
"Actually, no, I'm not lying." Jareth knelt next to Hotaru on one knee, and spoke to her as though the others were not there. "You see, little Hotaru, someone has wished you away and I have to answer the wish. You will come with me to my home and I will take care of you until you are either won back or thirteen hours have passed."  
  
"What happens in thirteen hours?" Hotaru asked in a faint voice.  
  
"You will become a part of my kingdom forever." He replied softly.   
  
Hotaru shook her head. "No! No, I want to stay with my friends." She tried to pull away again, but she was to weak and Jareth pulled her close to her face so their noses almost touched.   
  
"Don't be frightened, little one. This won't hurt." The Goblin King blew softly into her face and the girls were shocked to see glitter come out of his mouth with the breath and into Hotaru's eyes.  
  
Immediately, Hotaru's eyes flickered and then closed and she fell forward into Jareth's arms, fast asleep.  
  
The tall man scooped her up in his arms. His gaze turned to the girls and their angry expressions. Together, they turned into the Sailor Senshi. Their power should have frightened any other evil creature, but Jareth stood through their speeches with only a bored look on his face. Bored and more than a little disdainful.   
  
"Now give her back." Sailor Moon demanded.   
  
Jareth sneered at her. "You have no right to demand anything." He told them. "I don't know who wished her away, but she is mine now. You do, of coarse, have the right to win her back..."  
  
"Mars fire ignite!" The cry came suddenly. Jareth was quite surprised; he didn't expect them to endanger their friend. Unfortunately for them, this only reinforced to Jareth that they were not worthy of keeping Hotaru. He had no way of knowing that Mars had aimed perfectly to torch his face and leave Hotaru untouched.  
  
Instantly, as Jareth knew would happen, a dark form appeared in front of him. When the glitter cleared Sarah was standing protectively before him with her shield raised. Mars's fire collided harmlessly with the shield.   
  
As they had always done before they'd both had their memories taken from them centuries ago, Jareth and Sarah worked as a team. Jareth took the children and protected them. Sarah protected Jareth. It was a fine arrangement.  
  
When the fire died Sarah lowered the shield and raised her visor. She looked at the Sailor Senshi with sad eyes. "I'm very disappointed in you." She shook her head. "I never would have thought that you would have wished a child away."   
  
Usagi tried to explain, but Sarah turned her back on them to look at Jareth. "Is she all right?" She looked at Hotaru in concern.  
  
"Yes," He answered. "But she can't believe that her friends don't want her. Poor girl."   
  
Sarah touched Hotaru's cheek. "I suggest taking her to the guest room, sweet heart. She's far to old for the nursery." Jareth nodded and vanished with Hotaru still in his arms.   
  
"Sarah!" Sailor Moon exploded. "How can you let him take her! Hotaru belongs with us. What did he mean that she belongs to him?"  
  
Sarah withstood the looks with patience. When the Senshi had finally run out of breath she said, "I know that she belongs with friends. What I want to know is why you didn't want her? Jareth couldn't take her without the wish being made by someone close to her. Who did it?" She asked accusingly, glaring at them.   
  
None of the Senshi answered, until one voice answered. "I did."   
  
"Haruka?" Sailor Moon asked amazed. "Why did you do it?"  
  
Haruka, tall and regal as ever answered as she walked up to them answered, "You know that I don't trust her. That girl is very dangerous. My life would be much easier without her." She turned to Sarah. "But I would prefer to have her where I can keep an eye on her. I didn't really mean to wish her away." Even Haruka sounded a bit abashed at what she'd done. It was likely the closest she'd ever come to an apology.  
  
"Boy, does that sound familiar." Sarah stepped up into Haruka's face. "Then it's your responsibility to fight for her."  
  
"What do you mean, fight?" Haruka asked in her naturally deep voice.  
  
"She will have thirteen hours until she belongs to Labyrinth completely. This is a game of sorts. A very serious game." Sarah turned to the other Senshi and spoke to them all. "One or all of you can fight. But if you lose she will stay with us forever. If you win she can go back with you. Do you want to challenge Labyrinth?"   
  
There was a resounding chorus of "Yes!"  
  
Sarah turned with a flourish and suddenly they were all standing on a hilltop. "That is the castle at the center of the Labyrinth. Hotaru is there. It's harder than it looks. Trust me."   
  
  
In Labyrinth-  
  
  
The Senshi were once again in their normal clothes.   
  
Usagi looked closely at her friend. Sarah looked different than she had not so long ago. More sure of herself. Obviously this Jareth was good for her. Usagi just couldn't understand why Sarah loved him when he did such monstrous things like stealing children. She had been a shy, sweet girl. Usagi was very close to deciding that it was not love that had changed Sarah, but Jareth's corruption. Sarah was in her black armor and she looked down at the Labyrinth. Usagi's eyes followed Sarah's gaze to the Labyrinth.   
  
Her mouth fell open.  
  
Ami gaped at the new land. It was, as its name suggested, a tremendous maze. Hedges and stone created this incredible landscape. The moon above was a huge sphere, looking like it was made of silver. It was impossible. Nothing like this existed. It couldn't. Yet, there, in the center was a fairy tale castle. And Hotaru was in there. Trapped.  
  
Rei rubbed her arms. She felt tingles all over her body and it was not an unpleasant feeling. Magic. Ki. What else could it be? This place was not a place in their world. She knew more about magic than any of her friends, but this was far beyond her experience.   
  
Mokoto was a simple person. She knew this and took pride in it. This world was very pretty, but she was more interested in finding Hotaru. Now she was examining the Labyrinth for short cuts and weak spots. But, it was strange. She couldn't find any short cuts, and just when she thought she found a weak spot, her vision blurred and Mokoto knew that something had changed because she couldn't see the weak spot any more. It just hurt her that she was fighting against her friend, Sarah.  
  
Minako gulped nervously. She knew that this place looked so romantic, but she had to put a rein on those thoughts. Poor Hotaru was trapped and probably didn't think it was at all romantic. She got a determined look on her face. She wouldn't let anything stop her.  
  
Haruka stood stone still. She didn't know what she should feel and wished that Michiru was here to help her out, or at least Setsuna. Her friends were so much better at this emotion thing than she was.   
  
Haruka knew that she didn't want Hotaru to be trapped here forever, and she convinced herself that the only reason to free the girl was so that she could keep a better eye on her.  
  
Sarah turned to them and spoke. "I am allowed to tell you only a few things. There are only thirteen hours to find your way to the center and you will not have your powers." The Senshi all gasped and Sarah held up a restraining hand. "I'm told that we're in a different dimension than Earth. You do not have the benefits of your power."  
  
Usagi stepped closer to Sarah. "Can't you help us, Sarah? We're your friends. I know you haven't met her yet, but this is Haruka. She's the Senshi of Uranus. She's a good person, and I know that she didn't mean to wish Hotaru away."  
  
Sarah sighed. "I know that you probably believe that, Usagi. I also know that this is going to be very difficult, but I can't help you. There are rules to every game. The rule here is that any child wished away belongs to Labyrinth unless someone can win them back. You must be willing to fight for her."  
  
Usagi grimaced. "We will fight for her."   
  
Sarah smiled. "I'm glad you said that. Be careful, Usagi. Remember, nothing is as it seems." She raised a hand and an intricate clock appeared slightly behind her, floating in mid air, with thirteen number on it. "You have thirteen hours, starting now. Good luck, Senshi." Sarah faded away.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Rei said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
Everyone nodded and they ran down the hill where they saw a small creature, like a man but different, was - eeeewwww! - going to the bathroom in a little pond!  
  
  
Tintagel-  
  
  
Titania looked into the pool of water and smiled. It was a wicked smile, one that promised trouble.   
  
"Soon, King Jareth, soon your kingdom will be mine. Your power, you people, you life!" Her speech degenerated into mad babbling. From behind the throne, of the fairy queen little Puck shivered with fear and wondered what he should do. Did King Oberon know about the queen's plans?  
  
  
Labyrinth-  
  
  
Hotaru sat on the large canopy bed nervously. She had woken up a few minutes ago and didn't quite know what to do. She had thought that it might all be a dream, but she didn't know whose room this was and the view out the window certainly wasn't Juban! The door was locked so she had very little choice but to sit and wait.  
  
All she could remember was the tall man with funny eyes kneeling next to her and Usagi yelling. Everything else was fuzzy.   
  
Still, despite the odds, Hotaru had faith that her friends would come for her soon. It was the nagging thought that perhaps the strange man was telling the truth. What if they really didn't want her? She must be an awful lot of trouble for them.   
  
Tears were just starting in her eyes when the lock on the door clicked. Hotaru looked up and saw the door open to the strangest creature she had ever seen (and she'd seen lots!).  
  
"Good evening, my lady." The small creature, it must be a sort of person, walked in and bowed to her. The person looked a bit like a fox and it was dressed like an old fashioned knight. The person was only about three feet tall. "I am Sir Didymus at your service, sweet lady."  
  
Hotaru got off the bed and sat on the floor in from of Sir Didymus. He seemed friendly enough, at least.  
  
"Hello. My name is Hotaru. Where am I?"   
  
Didymus took off his hat at the girl's gentle tone and decided that she must be a kindly girl if Queen Sarah had asked him to care for her until either she or the king could return.   
  
"This is the land of Labyrinth and you are in the Castle of the Goblin King. Her Majesty, Queen Sarah has asked me to look after you until she can return or the King comes for you. Now, what do you need, child? Food?"  
  
Hotaru felt her stomach grumble and smiled sheepishly. "Yes, please. But can you tell me about the King and Queen? I don't know what's going on."  
  
"Certainly, dear girl. One moment." Didymus went to the door and swung it open. There was a horrible creature on the other side with a spear in one hand. "Food and milk for out guest. Be quick about it, lout!" Didymus ordered the ugly person. The creature ran off to complete the order and Didymus looked at Hotaru. "Stupid people, but quite serviceable."  
  
"What was it?" Hotaru asked, a bit scared at the awful thing.  
  
"Only a goblin, Hotaru. Don't worry. This is the Goblin City, after all. They are quite harmless, just stupid."   
  
While Hotaru ate Didymus explained the Labyrinth as best as he could. He told her about the bog of Eternal Stench (why they had named it that was beyond him. It smelled perfectly fine to him.) and the beautiful, dangerous forests.   
  
"After Queen Sarah died bravely in battle, the king lost all memories of her. He turned cruel and angry for many, many years. Then, one day he found her again. Reborn into the modern Earth. He didn't recognize her, of coarse, but we did.   
  
We of the Labyrinth who remembered. Hoggle, Mr. Worm, even Ludo, to some degree, and myself remembered her. We did our best to help them to meet again." Didymus laughed to himself. "When Hoggle was ordered to give Sarah the peach to show her fondest dream, he thought it was a miracle. It was all he could do to make himself act as though he didn't want to give it to her."  
  
The two sat talking like this for nearly an hour, when Hotaru asked a question she was hoping he could answer. "Why did he take me? I'm sure my friends wouldn't want to wish me away."   
  
Didymus sighed sadly. "You must not think unkindly of his majesty, Hotaru. He has no choice in the matter. King Jareth is compelled by his nature to take all children wished away. The best you can hope for is that your friends will make it in the thirteen hours. Please, do not be sad. King Jareth is no longer as cruel as he once was. Sarah brings light to him and he is now a kind, gentleman. He will do what he thinks is right, but you are in no real danger."  
  
The door slammed open to reveal another funny little creature. "Your turn, Didymus." The little man gruffly said. "They're about at the bog. Jareth say's don't dunk them, though."  
  
"Of coarse." Didymus stood up from where they'd been sitting on the floor and bowed to Hotaru. "Excuse me, lady Hotaru. I shall see you again shortly, I'm sure. This is Sir Hoggle, he will take care of you now." Didymus bound out of the room with his bouncy little walk and Hoggle limped in.   
  
Hotaru turned shy around the new man and asked, feeling a bit rude, "I'm sorry, but, what are you?"  
  
Hoggle scowled at her for a moment before he answered, "I'm a dwarf, of coarse. Now, come on I'll give you a tour of the place." Hotaru stood up and started to follow him when Hoggle looked at her. Examining her closely before he snorted. "Skinny little thing ain't you?" He turned and walked out. Hotaru wasn't sure she liked this person. He certainly wasn't as nice as Didymus.  
  
The castle was huge. It seemed to go on forever and there were many doors that Hoggle said that they were not allowed to go into. Some were dangerous, others were just forbidden. One door was slightly open and Hotaru asked about it.  
  
"That's Sarah's library." Hoggle answered and Hotaru thought there was a certain softening in his voice when he mentioned Sarah. "Do you want to see it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The library was huge. Thousands of books lined the high walls and freestanding bookcases were jammed full. There were candles everywhere and an antique couch in the center of the room.   
  
"Wow." Was all that Hotaru could think to say.  
  
Hoggle nodded, looking at the books in reverence. "Sarah loves books and she collects all that she can find. She's teaching me to read." The dwarf added proudly.  
  
"I haven't met Sarah, Yet." Hotaru told him. "Sir Didymus seemed to think that she was very nice."  
  
Hoggle chuckled. "Sarah is the best thing that ever happened to the Labyrinth. She is a warrior and a gentle lady. Sarah is the spirit of Labyrinth and without her we'd all be in very big trouble."  
  
Hotaru decided that she should rethink her opinion of Hoggle. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as she'd thought.  
  
"If you haven't met her, would you like to?" Hoggle asked. "She's actually asked me to bring you to her."  
  
"Yes. I think I would like to." Hotaru said brightly. Well, if she was stuck here until her friends came back, she might as well make the best of it. In fact, Hotaru realized. She felt better here than she had on Earth. Stronger.  
  
Why would she feel stronger? Hotaru knew that it was the sleeping power within her that made her feel so weak. Maybe here the power couldn't get through.  
  
  
They found Sarah in her garden. It was in the courtyard of the castle and Hotaru found it amazing. Roses, lilacs, lilies, forget-me-nots, and hundreds of others that she couldn't even name. It was still night and a cool breeze blew threw the garden.   
  
Sarah was sitting with her back to a tree, staring into the night with a smile on her face. The moon cast silver light on her pale face.   
  
Hoggle approached silently. "Sarah?"  
  
She turned and Hotaru thought she was the most beautiful girl ever. She smiled and Hoggle seemed to melt. "Hoggle, I see you've brought me Hotaru." She turned to Hotaru and smiled serenely. "It's nice to meet you, Hotaru. I've been anxious to see you."  
  
"Nice to see you, too." Hotaru answered politely. She stepped closer to the dark haired girl and thought that it was odd that a queen would dress like an ordinary girl. She was dressed in a white skirt and baggy white blouse. Her feet were bare and had grass stains. Hotaru wondered why she didn't worry about thorns from the roses.  
  
"I hope you like visiting with us, Hotaru. Is there anything we can do to keep you amused until your friends come to get you?"   
  
Hotaru hesitated. "Are you sure they're coming? What if they don't want me?"  
  
Sarah laughed. "Trust me. They are coming and they are very determined. They'll make it. And they do want you. I have a feeling that it was just a misunderstanding that brought you here."  
  
"What if they don't make it in the thirteen hours?"  
  
"My Jareth has the talent to control time here. He can easily slow down time to give them enough time to get here. Would you like to sit and enjoy the night with me? Jareth will come soon to meet you properly. He's worried that you were frighten by him."  
  
Hotaru sat next to Sarah. "I was scared." She admitted. How else could she have felt when a strange man took her?  
  
"There's no need. Jareth is a pussycat when it comes to children. He could never hurt you. Neither of us could, even if we wanted to."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked, puzzled.   
  
"Labyrinth is very fond of children, to put it mildly. We are guardians of many children. It is against our nature to hurt children. We can't hurt you."  
  
"You talk like the Labyrinth is alive."   
  
"It is. It is more like a god than a person is, though. Labyrinth created us and it is everything. Our only reason for existing is to protect the children that Labyrinth has taken."  
  
Hotaru frowned. "What children?" She asked. "I haven't seen any children."  
  
Sarah looked at Hoggle with a smile. "Mortals can not live here longer than thirteen hours before they become a part of Labyrinth. Children are turned into creatures with the minds of whatever age they came here as. The youngest and simplest are goblins. Hoggle was thirteen when he was wished away. He is just about the oldest to ever be wished away, along with you, now."  
  
"Why were you wished away, Hoggle?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Hoggle glared at her sourly. "Not your business." He replied grumpily.  
  
Sarah frowned at him. "Now, be polite, Hoggle. But, he doesn't like thinking about it. It's best not to ask, Hotaru. Most of the people here don't remember their other lives. Hoggle does."  
  
Suddenly Sarah's eyes lost focus and her body got ridged. "Hoggle, take Hotaru to the library. Let her read what she wishes. I'm sorry, Hotaru, but I have work to do."   
  
Sarah stood and closed her eyes. She was then clothed in her armor. With a slight frown on her face, Sarah turned and took a step. Before her foot touched the ground, she had vanished. Hotaru looked around, curious, when Hoggle grabbed her hand.  
  
"Come on, girl. We're off to the library."  
  
"What's going on? Is anything wrong?" Hotaru asked, worried.  
  
"If there is, there's nothing we can do about it. Let's do as Sarah says and go to the library."   
  
  
Esher room-  
  
Sarah floated in mid air, the force of Labyrinth surrounding her in a comforting pressure.   
  
"The Fey are a danger to us, now." Labyrinth told her in its whisper of a voice. "The Queen is mad and she now controls the Tintagel. Look."  
  
Sarah felt a pressure on her face like a hand around her face and her head was moved. A large crystal floated into view and Sarah looked at the image. A fairy land that looked peaceful, but there was something wrong with it. A mad cackle filled Sarah's ears and the image focused sharply on the fantasy castle and looked into one of the windows.  
  
An aging man was lying on the one bed in the room. He had a long beard and a haggard look. His breathing was rough.   
  
"King Oberon. He is not sick, but poisoned. Fey magic is terrible. With him incapacitated Queen Titania is free to do as she pleases."  
  
Sarah was easily let down to one of the staircases. "Do nothing, yet." Labyrinth told her. "Perhaps the Fey will solve this problem themselves. But be prepared."  
  
The sensation of Labyrinth dulled down, but it did not disappear. It never completely vanished. She got a terrible feeling in her stomach. She knew that the Fey would not solve this themselves. Trouble was coming.  
  
  
Sarah's Library-  
  
  
Jareth sat in the library concentrating on his next move. The chessboard was made of marble and the pieces were ivory and ebony. Hotaru sat opposite of him and was watching the board with interest, this was her first game and the little girl was a bit perplexed as to how to move the pieces.  
  
Jareth watched in amusement as she struggled to keep her eyes open. The poor child had been awake for nearly twenty-four hours and needed to sleep.   
  
With a thought, Jareth started some gentle, soft music in the background. It worked wonderfully, putting Hotaru to sleep within minutes. She never made her move on the chessboard.  
  
Hoggle had left the library as soon as Jareth had come in looking for Hotaru. He had found Hotaru reading to Hoggle, some book about fairy tales that Sarah had been given by her Earthly father long ago. Hoggle jumped up nervously when Jareth had come in. He looked like he wanted to run away.  
  
Again, Jareth wondered how he would rebuild the trust Hoggle had once had in him. Everyone else had forgiven him for how terribly he had treated them during Sarah's absence. Hoggle was the most intelligent of the Labyrinth creatures, though and he couldn't forget easily.   
  
Jareth let him off the hook by dismissing him and noticed that, despite his fear of the Jareth, Hoggle seemed reluctant to leave Hotaru with him. Still, the dwarf left.  
  
Jareth now looked kindly at Hotaru who was sleeping on the chessboard, a tiny bit of drool coming out of her mouth. How sweet.  
  
The King of the Goblins gently picked up the little girl and carried her out of the library. For once, the castle was silent and she didn't wake as he brought her to the guestroom. He lay her on the bed and covered her with the pink blanket he had chosen for her. He sat on the bed beside her for a few minutes until he heard the door swing open behind her.   
  
A small hand touched his shoulder. "How's she doing?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Quite well, actually." Jareth answered in a whisper. "She's not afraid anymore."  
  
Sarah walked around and sat on the opposite side of Hotaru's bed. Jareth was saddened by the look on her face. Sad, yet resigned.  
  
They could never have children of their own. Neither of them were actually human and Labyrinth had never seen any need for them to have children as they had so many from Earth and the other worlds. It did not understand how desperately they needed a child of their own.  
  
Sarah touched Hotaru's hair softly. "I wish..."  
  
"Sarah," Jareth said, wishing he didn't have to. "We can't keep her. Her family will miss her terribly and her friends are more than half way here. They will come to claim her soon."  
  
Sarah pulled her hand away from Hotaru and looked at her lap silently. Jareth took her hand in his. "I know how you feel, love." He told her. "I want her, too. She is precious, but she can't stay past the thirteen hours. What will she turn into? Another idiot goblin? And if she did keep her memories of what she was before, she would hate us. We have to let her go."  
  
"I know." Sarah sighed. "I know, but, just once, I wish we could keep one for us. Not as a creature of Labyrinth, but a child."  
  
Sarah stood and pulled away form Jareth. "I may have to go soon. There's trouble with the Fey in Tintagel. Titania is acting up again. Labyrinth just wants me to wait, but trouble could break out any minute. I'm sure there's time to see Hotaru off home before anything happens."  
  
She left the room quickly and Jareth knew that she wanted a few minutes to collect herself. The Sailor Senshi would be arriving soon.  
  
  
Tintagel-  
  
Titania watched the trouble that the girls were having to find their young friend. A little bait was what she needed to lure King Jareth to where he was vulnerable. The image in her magic pool changed with a slight ripple to show Reenie running with her friends in the Labyrinth.   
  
The little girl was even younger than the one Jareth and Sarah had taken. She had pink ponytails on either side of her head and a determined expression.   
  
Yes.  
  
This one would do nicely.  
  
Titania waved a hand over the pool of water and the image vanished. She sat back on the ground with her back against on of the trees in her garden. The Labyrinth was such a mysterious place. So much power was concentrated in that place. All she had to do was tap into it and she would be unstoppable.   
  
Only the king and queen stood in her way. Titania smiled. That little difficulty would be solved when their soft hearts hurt them. She began to laugh.   
  
Reenie would be a great help, whether she knew it or not.  
  
  
Labyrinth-  
  
  
Usagi stopped running through the forest only to start again with a screech when she heard the red creatures behind her, "Hey lady, wanna play?"  
  
"Leave us alone!" Haruka yelled. If only she had her power, she would show these things that you did not challenge the Senshi of Uranus! But she did not have her power. None of them did, so they found themselves running like scared children from the insane red...er...red things. She had no name for them and she wasn't about to ask them.  
  
Ami was perhaps the hardest put. She had concentrated her whole life on improving her intelligence. This adventure had convinced her that if they made it out of here alive she would start working on her physical skills. With no Senshi power to help her, she was barely able to keep up with the others. Even Usagi was in better shape with her speed.  
  
Mokoto was carrying Reenie and Reenie looked over her shoulder at the scary animals that were taking off their arms and legs and occasionally their head. This was just to creepy!  
  
Reenie screamed when a head was tossed a little to close to her. Mokoto took the hint and ran faster.   
  
In a short while the things (Fireys) seemed to lose interest in them and they were able to slow down.  
  
"How much time do we have Ami?" Haruka asked, still panting for breath.  
  
Ami looked at her watch and frowned. She brought it to her ear and, hearing that it was ticking, looked at her again. "My watch shows that we have 6 hours to go. But, it can't be right. We had 6 hours at least three hours ago." Something must be wrong with my watch."  
  
"Maybe not." Rei said softly. "Remember what Sarah said. Take nothing for granted. I almost have the feeling that they had no choice in taking Hotaru. Maybe they want us to win. This place is giving me very odd feelings. Everything is alive here, from the trees to the sky to the rocks. Everything."  
  
"If they wanted us to win, why don't they just give her back?" Reenie asked, angrily. Hotaru was her best friend and she was so scared that something awful might happen to her. Mokoto let Reenie off her back and Reenie sat on a fallen log, dejected.   
  
Usagi put a comforting hand on her hair. "We'll get her back, Reenie. Don't worry."   
  
Reenie couldn't find it in herself to smile back, but she did get up again and the group started walking. The castle was looming in the distance.   
  
The castle-  
  
Sarah sat in her library thinking. There was a favorite book on her lap but she couldn't concentrate on it. The girls who were coming to claim Hotaru were her friends. They had gone through a difficult time with her and still liked her. Sarah hoped that somehow they wouldn't make it. Somehow Hotaru could stay with them. Somehow...  
  
But, she knew it was all in vain. Jareth would make sure that they made it in the thirteen hours and Hotaru would go home with her friends. Sarah felt tears sting her eyes. She wanted a child. Someone to teach, to hold, to protect. Someone to grow with. Hotaru was such a dear child. Sweet and gentle with a kind heart. She was also mortal, and subject to the same laws as everyone else.  
  
There was ringing in her ears and Sarah shook her head to clear her thoughts. The ringing continued. Slowly, Sarah realized that it was the mirror that hung on the wall. She walked to it and passed a hand in front of the mirror. A familiar face appeared.  
  
"Puck? What's going on in Tintagel?" Sarah asked her old friend. She recalled times when Puck had visited long ago.  
  
"Sarah, it's so good to see you again. We'd heard rumors about your return." Sarah could tell that the fairy was nervous about something.  
  
"What's wrong, Puck?" Sarah got straight to the point.  
  
Puck bit his lip. "I shouldn't be telling you this, Sarah."   
  
Without hesitation, Sarah reached out and pulled her friend through the mirror. Puck landed on the floor of the library and shook himself, a little unnerved at the sudden change in scene.   
  
Puck was perhaps as tall as Sir Didymus, but more human looking. Except for the wings, of coarse.  
  
"Sarah, you and King Jareth are in danger. Titania is planning something awful. I don't know what exactly, but she's been watching a little girl in her magic pool."  
  
Thoughts of Hotaru flooded Sarah's mind with fear about what might happen to her. "Do you know what girl?" She asked intently.  
  
"No." He told her sadly. "I saw her picture in the pool, but I don't know her name."  
  
"Come with me." Sarah led him out of the library and to Hotaru's room where Jareth was still sitting by her bed. He looked at Puck, curious, but didn't question them.  
  
"Is this the girl?" Sarah let Puck take a good look at Hotaru, but he shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, Sarah, but the girl was much younger and had pink pony tails in her hair. I think she was in the Labyrinth, though."  
  
Sarah thought and remembered the girl she had seen with Usagi and the others when she'd gone to help Jareth get Hotaru. Hotaru had mentioned her name at one point. Reenie.  
  
Jareth stood, but Sarah held up a hand. "I want you to be safe here." She told him firmly. With a thought, Sarah transformed into her armor. "If they think to take a child from Labyrinth, then this has become our battle. Puck, stay in the castle. You are in danger from your own people now that you've helped us. I can't thank you enough." Sarah took a step backwards and vanished into mid air.  
  
  
Labyrinth-  
  
  
They were walking quietly in a dark forest; the castle was so close. So close and Reenie saw something off to her right. She knew she should tell the others, but it was pretty. A flickering light in the shadows. Surely it wouldn't hurt to go get a closer look. She wandered off the path and into the darkness.  
  
  
The girls were shocked to see Sarah appear in front of them in full armor. Not sure what to do they all stood there, wondering if they would be forced to fight their friend. This place was backwards enough to make them do it.  
  
Sarah wasn't interested in fighting them, though. She looked around desperately. "Where's Reenie?" She demanded.  
  
The others looked around and noticed that the little girl was gone. "Where is she?!" Usagi cried. "I thought she was right behind us. Is she lost?"  
  
Sarah's frown deepened. "No. It's worse than that. Follow me." She set off into the woods where Reenie had gone.  
  
"What could be worse than being lost in this place?" Minako asked.  
  
"If she was lost it would be simple enough to find her." Sarah answered. "Labyrinth would never let a child get hurt in here."  
  
They saw her in a clearing, staring into the sky. "Reenie?" Usagi ran forward eagerly until Reenie suddenly vanished. Usagi screamed. "Where is she? What happened to her?" She looked at Sarah and Sarah was aware of the accusing looks on the faces surrounding her.  
  
Instead of answering the looks, Sarah called into the sky, "Where are you, Titania? I know this is your work!" She was yelling now as the terrible emotions from Labyrinth were infecting her thinking.   
  
How dare this petty queen insult Labyrinth by stealing a child involved in a challenge was to great. This added to the fact that they all ready knew that this was all apart of a greater plan of Titania's was to much.  
  
Sarah raised her sword when peals of laughter rang through the forest and a hard voice followed. "Guardian, can you defend your king and your land when you can't defend one little child? She will be mine until Labyrinth is in my power."  
  
"You're mad, Titania!" Sarah answered the empty forest. "Labyrinth will not be enslaved. It is alive!"  
  
"I don't believe your lies, warrior." The laughter died away Titania's voice grew harsh. "Come to Tintagel, Sarah, come quickly for the child's sake."  
  
The voice died away and Sarah lowered her sword and scowled at the sky.   
  
Usagi felt her fear turn to anger and determination as it usually did when something important came up. "Where is Tintagel, Sarah?" She asked seriously.  
  
She turned to face the girls she still considered her friends. "Come with me, this challenge is ended. Hotaru can go home with you, but this insult is to great to ignore. We must get Reenie back."  
  
The skies of the Labyrinth darkened with storm clouds and thunder roared.   
  
Labyrinth was enraged and it called to Sarah.   
  
Lightening shot out of the sky and caught Sarah in the chest. She was lifted off the ground and held her in midair for a moment.   
  
The girls screamed, feeling sure that their friend was killed. When Sarah dropped, though, she was fine with the exception of heavy panting. "Labyrinth wants to see you. It wants to speak to you." She told them.  
  
"Is that how it talks to you?" Minako asked, nervously.  
  
"Only when it's in a bad mood."   
  
Sarah straightened up and stepped backwards and they found themselves in a room filled with small, noisy things that looked vaguely like people. The room was filthy, with strew with garbage and general muck.   
  
"Where are we?" Mokoto asked, looking around cautiously.  
  
"This is the throne room of castle. I'll take you to Hotaru and then to speak with Labyrinth."   
  
Ami spoke up as they followed Sarah out of the dismal room, "Is this Labyrinth a person?"   
  
"In a way. It's more like a god than a person is, I suppose. Hard to explain. You can make your own judgment in a moment."  
  
Sarah led them to the room where Hotaru was still sleeping and Jareth now dozed in a chair by her bed. He woke with a start when the door swung open.  
  
Jareth looked at the girls with a puzzled expression. "You shouldn't be here now." He said. "You have two more hours."   
  
"Something came up, love." Sarah told him. She explained what happened with Reenie and if Sarah was angry with the abduction, then Jareth was absolutely livid.  
  
"How dare she have the audacity to...in this land...under my nose...she...she..." Jareth was spluttering with his anger. "This will not go unpunished." He swore with a fierce growl.  
  
Sarah went to Hotaru and shook her awake. When Hotaru woke and saw her friends, she jumped up with joy and ran to hug Usagi. Usagi returned the hug sadly.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, but where's Reenie?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Usagi told her what had happened and Hotaru was determined to go along and help. Sarah flatly refused. "You are a child, Hotaru. I can not let you put yourself in danger. Not even for your friend."  
  
"I won't get in the way, Sarah. I promise. I have to help Reenie. She's always been there for me in the past."  
  
"Come along." Jareth interrupted the conversation. "Labyrinth is waiting for us."  
  
  
Esher room-  
  
The girls from Juban stared at the amazingly impossible room in shock. Stairs that went everywhere and nowhere. There was a tremendous feeling of power in the room that everyone, not only Rei, could sense. They knew that this power was Labyrinth.  
  
Wind form somewhere began to blow and they all heard the voice that seemed to speak only inches from their ears.  
  
"Jareth, my son, gather an army. We will attack Tintagel if necessary. I will not allow a child in my care to be harmed. Titania will kill the child." Usagi gasped and Hotaru looked ready to cry. "Sarah, go to Tintagel and try to take her from the Fey without war if you can."  
  
Sarah and Jareth bowed to the room and said, "Yes, majesty." in unison.  
  
"Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom," Everyone was startled that Labyrinth knew Usagi's true name. "Go home with all speed."  
  
Usagi stepped forward. "No. Reenie is more important to me than anything, I'll do anything to get her back." The rest of her friends nodded in agreement.   
  
"We have just one problem, Labyrinth." Haruka spoke up. "We can't use our power in your land. How can we help?"  
  
Minako added, "If we're in a different dimension then we can't have access to out power source, the planets of our solar system. This Tintagel is probably in a different dimension, also."  
  
The whispered voice came to them. "You will not be going to Tintagel. It is not safe for humans. Sarah is not human, so she can go there in relatively safety. You will be returned to your own land and if help is needed you will be sent for. Go safely, children."   
  
The wind blew harder until it became a gale and the girls could no longer stand up right.   
  
"No!" Usagi screamed as loudly as she could in the wind. "I have to find Reenie!"  
  
Hotaru could also be heard yelling, "Let me stay. Please, I know I can help!"  
  
The girls felt themselves being lifted off the ground and, surprisingly, Haruka grabbed Hotaru around the waist to make sure she was safe. The action surprised, even her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jareth's voice was easily heard over the wind. "Your thirteen hours are to close to being over. You would not like the result if you were to stay longer." The last thing any of the girls saw was Sarah and Jareth standing below them and looking up, unaffected by the hurricane like wind.   
  
Some kind of glitter blinded them and the girls all closed their eyes against the almost painful sting of the wind. Suddenly, the wind vanished and everyone opened their eyes to find themselves in the Juban Park where they'd begun this strange adventure.   
  
Everyone except Reenie.  
  
"AAAhhh!" Usagi cried out and fell to the ground in tears.   
  
Hotaru looked up at the peaceful clouds in the sky. Why did you make me leave? She thought to herself. I have to find Reenie. I know I can help.   
  
  
  
Three days later in Juban-  
  
The days passed slowly and no one could tell why all of the girls were so detached and withdrawn. All of them were thinking of Reenie. First Hotaru and now Reenie. At least with Hotaru, they were fairly certain that she wouldn't be hurt. Sarah was a friend and had only been doing what she had to. Now, they had been told that Reenie would die if she wasn't found soon.  
  
Usagi cried herself to sleep for three days.  
  
Until the third day when Ami was walking to school with Usagi. A gust of wind blew up and standing in front of them was Sarah covered in blood. In her arms was Reenie, looking around with confused eyes. She saw Usagi and the two had similar reactions.   
  
They yelled happily and dove toward each other. Unfortunately, when Reenie jumped out of Sarah's arms, the dark haired girl stumbled shakily.   
  
Sarah took a shaky step toward Ami who stood up. "Sarah? What happened?"   
  
Sarah said nothing but collapsed to her knees as her eyes rolled up into her head. Ami just managed to catch her before she hit the ground. She was horrified by what she saw. There was blood seeping from Sarah's eyes and the corner of her mouth. Her body, what Ami could see under the armor, was bruised terribly.   
  
The battle must have been awful.  
  
  
Rei's temple-   
  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Minako asked when they all arrived at the temple. Sarah was still asleep in Rei's temple. They had washed her wounds and put her to bed.  
  
Everyone was there, even Haruka and Hotaru. Hotaru was sitting quite close to Haruka. Their relationship and Haruka's attitude toward the younger girl had changed greatly in the past few days. No one knew what to make of it, least of all Haruka, but they both seemed happier now. Haruka found herself becoming very protective of the girl and she knew that Michiru liked this change.   
  
"I think so." Ami said. "She seems to be more tired than anything else. With rest she should be fine." She looked at where the little girl was sleeping. "I'm just not sure why she came here first instead of to the Labyrinth. With all of that power surely it could have healed her in no time."  
  
Sarah woke with a coughing spasm. Blood spurted from her lips and covered the front of the blanket Rei had lent her. She struggled to sit up and only just managed it with Monoko's help.   
  
"Is Reenie all right?" Sarah asked softly.  
  
They assured her that Reenie was fine and sleeping now. Sarah was silent for a short moment before she tried to get up.  
  
"Wait, Sarah." Monoko held her down. "You're hurt, you shouldn't be moving. What happened?"  
  
Sarah sat for a moment and then she started to cry. No one knew what to do when she wrapped her arms around her knees and leaned forward to rest her head on her arms. She cried for a long time with Monoko and the others trying to comfort her.   
  
"Jareth was taken." She whispered hoarsely. "He and the goblins attacked Tintagel and they were almost defeated. When I rescued Reenie we began to pull back, but Jareth was taken. I don't know where he is. I don't even know if he's..." Her voice died away, but her tears were used up. He sat there silently. "I have to find him. Labyrinth made me return Reenie before I went to find him. Titania's magic is so great that he could be in any time or dimension. He could be dead." Again she tried to stand, and this time she made it to her feet.   
  
"We'll help you, Sarah." Monoko promised.   
  
Sarah smiled. "Thank you, but you don't even know how long this will take. I don't know where I can even start." She looked into the sky. "Jareth waited a million years for me. I can wait that long and longer."  
  
  
  
  
Crossover with Labyrinth and Star Trek the Next Generation.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
Sarah sat on the throne of the Labyrinth. It was to large for her. It was made of an intricately carved stone, but it felt cold, and rightly so. It was not made for her, but for her husband, Jareth. He was the rightful ruler of the kingdom, not her.   
  
She was dressed in her usual clothes. White split skirt and a white silk shirt without sleeves. From the knees to her ankles was white lace and it was a distinct feminine flare. It had been her habitual clothes before she'd died in the court of Queen Serenity. Now that she remembered those days, her recent life as a mortal earthling was more like a dream than anything.  
  
Only Hoggle, her dearest friend, and Sir Didymus, her self-appointed bodyguard, were in the throne room. The goblins had been cleared out of the room after Jareth had vanished several days ago. Sarah hadn't left since then. She should be looking after the people of the Labyrinth, not sulking here. She couldn't do it. She was not created for this, she couldn't live without him.  
  
Tears burned her eyes constantly for the past days that he had been missing. Her own wounds that she had got in the battle in Tintagel to save little Reenie had been long since healed by Labyrinth. All but her broken heart, and that was one wound that Labyrinth could not heal without taking her memory. That was one thing that it did not want to do, as it would cause the same harm that it had Jareth for a thousand years.  
  
Sarah still remembered as she grabbed the young girl from her prison cell and she called out to her husband in triumph. She saw him just in time to see a flash of surprise on Jareth's face and he vanished. Sarah screamed and she tried to go to where she had last seen him, but the Labyrinth had forced her to return Reenie to the Sailor Scouts before she went to find Jareth.   
  
Despite how much Labyrinth loved Jareth, its main priority was to save children. Reenie was in danger so she had to be saved. Once Sarah had returned the pink haired child to her friends, Sarah's wounds had finally caught up to her. She rested with the Scouts for a short while before returning home. Now she had a kingdom to care for and that was something she wasn't prepared for.  
  
Sarah had no idea what she was doing and Hoggle was looking at her, waiting for her to tell him what to do. The throne room seemed cold without Jareth here. Hoggle was worried. He had been so happy when Sarah had returned and Jareth became more like his old self. Now, he was worried that the same thing would happen to Sarah.  
  
Sarah sighed, "I'm sorry, Hoggle. I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing, except that I need to find Jareth. I can't rule here. I'm just the protector. "  
  
"It's all right, Sarah." Hoggle reassured her gently. "I know most of what goes on around here. I'll help."  
  
Puck, the small fairy, flew into the throne room. "I think I know the only way to find Jareth, your majesty." Puck landed at her feet and told her anxiously. "You have to awaken King Oberon. He's the only one who can control Titania and he can, at the very least, tell you where Jareth is."  
  
Sarah thought about it and the idea did make sense to her. "Do we know what King Oberon was poisoned with?" She asked Puck. "We need to know that if we're going to find the cure." Puck was living in Labyrinth now that he had betrayed his queen and Sarah had decided that, for his sake, Puck would stay here.  
  
Puck shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I don't know. None of the other Fey will help you either. They are all loyal to Queen Titania as she has promised them great power once she has conquered Labyrinth."  
  
Sarah scowled. "That won't happen. Labyrinth will not allow itself to be conquered. Let me see Tintagel." Sarah commanded the mirror that stood on a gilded frame next to the throne.  
  
The image changed from Sarah's reflection to the throne room of Tintagel. The room was filled with guards and, looking at the larger picture, Sarah could see that the city itself was on guard against her.   
  
"I can't get to the king through Tintagel, but there must be another way." Sarah rested her chin on her hands and thought about the problem.   
  
"My lady, might I make a suggestion?" Sarah turned to Sir Didymus who, as her guard, stood at constant attention at her side. "If you do not know what plagues the king, then perhaps it would be wise to search for the universal specific?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Didymus looked slightly embarrassed. "My humblest apologies, majesty. I do not know what the universal cure is. It is only a rumor and I have never seen it. A thing that can cure all ills."  
  
Sarah's disappointment was short-lived. "Still, the rumor is the best that we have. I will look for it through all of the times and worlds and dimensions, if I have to. Who knows, perhaps I will find Jareth in my travels and we will be saved the trouble."  
  
The Queen of the Labyrinth stood and walked to the center of her throne room. It was empty now because, unlike her husband, Sarah needed peace and quiet to think. The goblins made far to much noise. She knew that they were only children, but sometimes they were to much for her. That was why Jareth was the caretaker. He could live with them for eternity and only smile at the antics of their charges with amusement.  
  
With her bare feet making no sound on the stone floor, Sarah walked to the Esher room and the feeling of Labyrinth surrounded her. Sarah felt its sadness and knew that it was mourning for the loss of Jareth, also.   
  
The force of Labyrinth wrapped around her and lifted Sarah into the air.  
  
"Labyrinth, tell me where I should try first." Sarah called out.  
  
The whispered answer came back and seemed to be said in her ears only. "Look for power and you will find a being called Q. It is god-like in its power and may know where to find the Universal Specific."  
  
"Where do I find this Q?" Sarah asked, trying not to get her hopes up. A vision appeared several feet in front of her.   
  
It was in space as she could see stars stretching out a great distance and a ship with a large saucer shaped section on the top of it. Sarah could just read, as the ship was disappearing into the void of space. "Enterprise?"  
  
  
  
  
The mirror in the throne room of Labyrinth was a gateway that led to endless possibilities. Only Sarah had access to this way of traveling. Even Jareth could not use the Mirror. For Sarah it led to a magnificent passage.  
  
She used it now, to find the space ship, Enterprise. With a deep breath she stepped into her own reflection and vanished.   
  
It was a strange and wonderful place, the Hall of Mirrors. A place of mist and fog, yet it seemed so familiar and comfortable for Sarah.  
  
There was an infinite choice of mirrors that Sarah had to chose from and she knew exactly which one that she needed to use. Sarah stuck her head into the mirror and peered through into the future. She was looking into a large room that was empty. Taking a deep breath, Sarah stepped through the looking glass. She was instantly out of the Hall of Mirrors and in the future room.  
  
She looked around cautiously, trying to find out a little about where she was before she did anything. The Enterprise was a beautiful ship, Sarah thought. All white and clean looking.  
  
Still, no time to admire the scenery. Sarah strode to the door; she had a Q to find.  
  
  
On the bridge of the Enterprise-  
  
  
Counsel Deanna Troi gasped in shock. Captain Picard looked at her in concern and Will Riker, the first officer, leaned forward in his chair. "Deanna? What's wrong?"  
  
"A presence just came onto the ship." Deanna told them with certainty. "Whatever it is not trying to hide itself. It is very powerful and seems to be moving around the ship."  
  
"Security." The captain called to commander Worf. He had learned to take the counselors feelings very seriously.   
  
Worf was all ready ahead of the captain. "Sir, we had detected an extra life form just outside Ten-Forward. It's moving toward engineering." After a moment's hesitation, "its no life form that we have had contact with."  
  
"Send security to capture the intruder." Captain Picard ordered, firmly. Whoever was on his ship, he wanted them in custody as soon as possible. Jean-Luc Picard would not stand for any loose ends on his ship.   
  
  
Sarah stood at the window and stared out into the void of space. It was an amazing sight. Stars and planets soared passed and the Enterprise. The sight was indescribable.   
  
Some one ran straight into Sarah and she was nearly knocked down by the force. She looked down in surprise to find a small Klingon child. She did not often see Klingons, as they were, as a race, incredibly protective of their families and the children in particular. Still, every now and again their were a couple of children who were wished away. Many of the more violent goblins were Klingon children.   
  
"Sorry." The child mumbled as he tried to pick himself up off the floor.  
  
"It's all right," Sarah told him in the Klingon language. "Are you hurt?" It was one of the gifts in Labyrinth that she could that speak and understand any language.   
  
The little boy was amazed that this human woman could speak the language his father was teaching him. Alexander himself couldn't speak it that well.   
  
"I'm fine." Alexander told the pretty lady in standard.   
  
"What are you running from?"  
  
"I'm..." Alexander paused, not sure what he should say. Telling her that he was running away from school for the day was not the impression he wanted to give her. "Well...I just wanted to go home." It sounded so silly and Alexander wished he hadn't said it. Lying had no honor and father would not be happy if he found out.  
  
"Really?" Alexander knew that she could see right through him and he winced at the guilt his lie was causing inside of him. "I'm Sarah." The lady told him.  
  
"I'm Alexander." The Klingon told him proudly.   
  
"Alexander!" The boy cringed at the angry tone coming from behind him. The angry, familiar voice.  
  
  
  
  
Worf and his security force were closing in on the alien presence when he saw his son. Alexander was talking to a stranger, a stupid thing to do, and not in school where he was supposed to be.  
  
"Alexander!" He said angrily. Worf did not see the dark haired girl frown at him. "Why are you not in school?" He loomed over his small son with his hands on his hips.  
  
"School's stupid!" The Klingon child declared stubbornly, nearly yelling.  
  
Worf's mouth tightened into a thin line as he tried to keep his temper. "Do not take that tone with me."  
  
Sarah fought the urge to stay and make sure that the sweet little boy would be all right and the need to find Q. In the end, she decided that the argument was a typical father son fight. It would work itself out without her interference. Sarah quietly slipped away.  
  
Worf sent his son back to school, ignoring the sullen look on Alexander's face. He then consulted the computer that controlled the ship and saw, with a growl, that the alien presence had moved.   
  
It had been right here! He should have had to walk only another few feet. Then Worf remembered the girl Alexander had been speaking with. "Damn!" He said to himself. It must have been her, he remembered the young woman walking away when he was speaking with Alexander. He hadn't thought that she was important.  
  
"Come on!" He ordered the humans who were under his command and he stormed off in the direction that the computer told them the girl would be.   
  
  
Ten-forward-  
  
Sarah sat in an empty seat. The restaurant was full of people and she enjoyed just watching them. She wondered which one of them was Q and how she could find out.   
  
Well, she wasn't much for hiding anyway. Best to just ask someone.  
  
A woman with a regal bearing and a strange hat came over to Sarah's table. "Can I help you?"  
  
Sarah smiled up at the woman with the warm smile. "I'm looking for Q? Can you help me?"  
  
The smile faded quickly from the woman's face and she sat at the table opposite of Sarah. "I don't think so. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Sarah." Sarah responded and wondered who she was looking for. It wasn't going to be nice if she got this reaction the Q question.  
  
"What are you?" The question was unexpected and Sarah paused for a minute. She had thought that she looked human enough that this question would not come up. Sarah disapproved of lying and the truth was likely unbelievable. Well, if this woman wanted the truth she would get it.  
  
"I am a child of Labyrinth. What are you? You're certainly not human." Sarah could feel the difference but it was not obvious on the outside.  
  
"Does Captain Picard know that you're on his ship looking for Q?" The woman ignored Sarah's question, and Sarah got irritated.  
  
"I don't know who this captain is and frankly, I don't care. I must find Q and I am certain that I will find it here." Sarah stood up. "If you can not help me, I will look other places for Q."  
  
She would not let this inconvenience slow her. Jareth was counting on her. Labyrinth was waiting. She strode out of the restaurant without a backward glance.   
  
Guinan watched the young girl go. She had known that there was something odd about the girl when she'd walked into the ten-forward. She had no idea what Labyrinth was, but, in her mind, anyone who wanted to see Q could be trouble. She got up and went to the bar. She touched her communicator to contact her friend, Jean-Luc. He would want to know about this.  
  
  
  
Captain's ready room-  
  
"And we have no idea who this girl is?" Picard asked his officers in frustration.   
  
Worf squirmed, embarrassed. "My people have been able to find no trace of her since we lost her in the corridor. Alexander spoke with her for a moment and she told him that her name is Sarah. We have no Sarah, fitting her description, on board."  
  
"Guinan called me shortly after she lost you." Picard said. "She said that the girl asked if she knew where Q was."  
  
Riker sat up in surprise. "Q? What could she want with Q?"  
  
"I don't know, commander." Picard sat in his chair behind his desk. "But she could also tell that Guinan wasn't human. She told Guinan that she was a child of Labyrinth."  
  
Data looked up at he captain, sharply. "Labyrinth? As in Maze?"  
  
"We don't know, Mr. Data."  
  
The ship rocked violently and red lights flashed on with a warning siren. "Red alert! We are under attack!"  
  
All of the officers jumped up and ran onto the bridge. Their worst nightmare was in front of the ship and firing at them with the sickly green phasors. The Borg cube ship. "Prepare to counter attack." Captain Picard ordered. Hate for the Borg burned in his heart and Picard felt a desperate need to destroy all of them.   
  
The battle continued for a short while and it became obvious that the Enterprise was going to lose this one. They were prepared too go down fighting.  
  
It was a surprise to everyone when a dark haired girl walked onto the bridge.   
  
Worf took one look at the girl and shouted, without taking his attention off his station and the more immediate problem, "That's the girl, Captain!"  
  
"What the Hell are you doing here? Get off my bridge!" Captain Picard demanded angrily. He didn't need this now. The ship was rocked again, forcing everyone to brace themselves.  
  
Sarah did not answer the captain and they heard her say to herself. "No, not now. I won't let this stop me. I'm to close!" The stranger girl held out a hand and the crew was more than a little surprised to see a huge sword appear out of nowhere. In the blink of an eye the girl's clothes had changed from a white split skirt and white blouse to black armor.  
  
She held the sword in front of her and Sarah focused her will. In the air just inches before the sword a small bubble appeared. It floated there a moment before the bridge crew was momentarily blinded as the bubble exploded in a magnificent light.   
  
  
In Labyrinth-  
  
The light cleared and the crew looked around in bewilderment. The girl, Sarah, was still standing there in her armor. However, the view outside the ship had changed. There was no longer the void of unending space.   
  
Instead the crew was treated to the night sky of Labyrinth. It was a pale shade of purple and the vast moon was high over head. Stars hung in the sky, but they were different form any known systems that the Enterprise had information on.   
  
There was silence on the Bridge for a moment while everyone took this in. The Captain was no one to let things go for long. He quickly began to shout orders to various personnel. Finally, Captain Picard turned to the still armor-clad girl standing on his bridge.   
  
"What have you done?" He asked her sternly.   
  
Sarah smiled at the captain. "I've just saved your ship and crew from, what I though was, a truly horrible fate." Sarah dropped the mocking tone and told him warmly. "Don't worry. You'll be my guests until I find what I need. This is Labyrinth. My home. I'm sure you'll be quite comfortable here, until I can send you back to your home dimension."  
  
There were, of coarse, loud protests to Sarah's plans.  
  
"You can't keep us here against our will!" The captain said loudly.   
  
Sarah regarded him quietly for a minute and actually thought about letting them go back to their own space. "I'm sorry," She said, honestly. "But, your home dimension is simply to dangerous. I need to be on your ship to find the person I'm looking for. Nothing ever said that the ship had to be in your dimension."  
  
"You mean we aren't in our own dimension?" Commander Riker asked in disbelief.   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Are you Q?" Captain Picard asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Do you know Q?" Sarah asked excitedly.  
  
"We have met one or two." Riker said, not sounding very happy about the previous meetings.  
  
Sarah smiled. "That's great! I'm supposed to find one here. To answer your question, no I'm not a Q." Sarah turned to the Captain with a sweet smile. "Please, come to my castle and have a cup of tea."  
  
In an instant, all of the crew of the bridge were in a strange room. It was like the medieval castle of ancient times, complete with the throne and tapestries on the stone walls.   
  
"Do excuse the mess." Sarah told them, indicating the filth that was strewn all over the room.  
  
"You can't keep us here against our will." Riker told the girl angrily.  
  
She looked at him in surprise. "Yes, I can."  
  
Deanna Troi thought that whatever the girl wanted, couldn't be to harm them. She sensed nothing in the way of hate or even dislike directed at them. She did have a veil of grief surrounding her. In the back of her mind, Deanna could feel hate, not toward them, but someone else. As she tried to reach further into the mind of the young girl, Deanna was abruptly stopped. Like a wall had been placed firmly in her mind by some force outside of the girl.  
  
Sarah turned to Deanna and smiled. "That was the power of Labyrinth that you felt. It is very protective and will not allow to close and examination of me."  
  
"Do you mean this place is alive?"  
  
Now why was everyone always surprised when she told them that? "Yes. It is what told me to search for Q on your ship."  
  
"At least tell us what you want Q for?" Picard asked in frustration. Things were apparently out of his control and he did not like the feeling.  
  
Sarah though whether or not she should tell them, but there was little else to do to pass the time. She couldn't let them explore Labyrinth, as they weren't really there. The throne room was merely and illusion. They were actually still on their ship, but this was much more home like. She did have to be on the ship, but nothing said that she had to keep it the way it was. Besides, she would put it back the way it was before she sent them back.  
  
"I'll tell you if you'll tell me how to contact this Q person." She bargained.  
  
"Sorry, but we don't see him on purpose." Picard told her in a sour voice.  
  
"Ah, well." Sarah shrugged. If Labyrinth said that Q would be on the Enterprise, then he would come. "Do you see the land out there?" Sarah walked to a window and looked out. The crew of the Enterprise followed her and saw an incredible maze of hedges and stone. It stretched for miles and even into the horizon.  
"That is this dimension. Labyrinth is everything here. It rules us and created us. My husband, Jareth, was kidnapped during a recent battle with the Fey. I can only find him with the help of Q."   
  
There was the sound of a terrible bell sounding. "What was that?" Worf asked in his usual suspicious manner.   
  
"A metaphor." Sarah answered. "Someone wants to come in and that was the door bell. Let's return you to some familiar surroundings."   
  
In a flash the setting had changed to the Enterprise Bridge again. There was a beeping that indicated they were being hailed. A puzzled look passed between all of them and Sarah waved a hand and there was a familiar voice, sounding very irritated.  
  
"Picard? Jean-Luc, where are you?"   
  
"Q?" Picard was surprised to hear the voice. Usually, Q just showed up.  
  
"Finally, Jean-Luc, where on Earth are you? I can't find you!" Picard had to admit that he was amused that the all mighty entity was confused and powerless.  
  
Sarah answered. "They are in my dimension, Q. Do you wish to enter?"  
  
"Yes. Of coarse I do!" The voice snapped.  
  
Then Q was standing there with them, dressed in his favored Starfleet uniform. "It's about time. Why can't I get into this dimension?" He asked Sarah grumpily.   
  
"Because, you're power doesn't work here." She told him, ignoring his stricken expression. "I needed to speak with you, Q."  
  
"About what?" He crossed his arms like a stubborn child and glared at her. Fortunately, Sarah was used to stubborn children. On occasion, Jareth acted like this.   
  
"I need the Universal Specific." She told him.  
  
Q's eyes popped open. His mouth opened and shut several times. "Do you have any idea what you're in for if you go there? The gods of that planet are very active and may not appreciate your involvement in their world."   
  
Sarah shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I need the cure all to heal the one person who can find my husband."  
  
Q was quiet and then he smiled and Picard groaned inwardly. Trouble.  
  
"Why should I help you?" Q asked. What can you possibly give me to make me help you?"  
  
This time it was Sarah who smiled, not at all unnerved by Q's attitude." For one thing, I could let you go."   
  
Q laughed, and snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. No sound, no flash of light, nothing. "What's happening? Where's my power?"  
  
"I told you," Sarah said confidently. "You are in my dimension and here, the Q continuum is shut out. You have no power. But I'm not the type to threaten." She told him quickly. "I can give you the one thing that you don't have."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He scoffed. "I am a god! I have everything that I desire."  
  
Sarah reached out a hand toward Q. Despite himself; Q leaned forward to see what she was doing. A crystal appeared and Sarah whispered. "A dream."  
  
Q couldn't help himself. A dream! A real dream! He was almost drooling as he took the perfectly round crystal from the girl.   
  
"Just look into it and you will have a new dream every time. Without question." Sarah assured him.   
  
"Look in the second dimension where the god Ul has rule. There is a world with a king named Belgarion. He is the one who created the Universal Specific. He can give it to you. Adara's Rose." Q mumbled as he stared into the crystal.   
  
Picard was unbearably curious about what could hold Q's interest for so long.  
  
"Thank you." Sarah said happily and then they were back where they had started. Everyone on the Enterprise's bridge looked around and, checking their computers, found that they were exactly where they had started when they'd met the Borg, except that there was no sign of Borg in any direction. No Q. No Sarah.  
  
"That was interesting." Data said simply.   
  
Everyone stared at him. Picard never found out what dream Sarah gave Q in exchange for the information.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Crossover with the Labyrinth and The Belgariad   
  
  
CHAPTER 4   
  
  
Sarah walked to the center of the Esher room and looked up at what seemed to her to be up. The room was endless in all directions and there really was no up or down.   
  
Sarah waited for the telltale wind to announce that she had the attention of Labyrinth. It took much longer than usual. Finally, after her patient waiting, The wind came and rustled her hair fondly.   
  
"Labyrinth," Sarah told it. "I found Q and he told me that the Universal Specific could be found in a world with a king known as Belgarion. Do you know this king?"  
  
"No. I do not know this king, but I do know of his world. We have taken children from that world. The gods there are very powerful and protective of their people. You will have to be careful not to irritate the gods overly much, or I will have to pull you from that world." Labyrinth's whispered voice said to her.   
  
"Yes." Sarah bowed respectfully to her creator and she thought of Jareth. Lost, perhaps imprisoned somewhere and soon he would be back where he belonged. With her.   
  
Labyrinth took control of Sarah's mind and filled it with the information that she would need to go to this New World. Sarah closed her eyes and focused on this place. It was filled with magic, not as much as Labyrinth, but still a great deal of life revolved around their gods or magic of another kind.   
  
Before she opened her eyes, Sarah felt a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her eyes opened in surprise and she heard Labyrinth's voice, "Do not fret, daughter. We will have Jareth back." And Sarah knew that it had been Labyrinth who had kissed her.  
  
The magic mirror was waiting for her in the throne room and Hoggle was there, also.   
  
"Be careful, Sarah." He cautioned her. "We all worry about you."  
  
Sarah smiled at her dear friend. "I know, Hoggle. But I have to find him. I can't stand to be without him here. I'm no ruler. I can't take care of the people of the Labyrinth like he can."  
  
"I know." Hoggle sighed. He did not like to think of his friend being in danger of any kind, but she was the only one strong enough to do this properly. The only thing he could do to help her and get his king back was to look after the people while she was gone. It wasn't a new responsibility for him.   
  
When Sarah had been killed, centuries before, Jareth had been driven mad with his loss. Labyrinth had erased his memories to keep the Goblin King sane until Sarah had been reborn and could be restored to her place as Queen and Guardian of Labyrinth. While Jareth struggled with his madness and loss of memories, Hoggle had been told by Labyrinth that it was his duty to protect the king and the people from the king. It had not been a pleasant experience for timid Hoggle as it put him in the path between Jareth and anything that annoyed him.   
  
Now, Hoggle was once again guarding the people who were to simple to understand what was going on. He sighed heavily and Sarah laughed. With a crocked smile she looked at him. "Would you prefer me to let Sir Didymus run things for a while?"  
  
Hoggle shivered. Personally, he liked the little knight, but the thought of Didymus as a king was terrifying.   
  
"I though that was how you would feel." Sarah nodded her satisfaction. "I will be back as soon as I can." And she stepped through the mirror into whatever world she was going.  
  
Hoggle watched her go and he thought. The dwarf walked out of the throne room, ignoring the goblins as he did whenever possible and he remembered how he came to the Labyrinth.   
  
Being a bastard child in the thirteenth century was not an easy life. His father had been, according to his mother, a baron. Unfortunately, it didn't matter a bit as his mother had been a milkmaid and, having a bastard had ruined whatever chance for a life she might have had.   
  
Hoggle, or Richard, as he was then known, had been routinely beaten and forced into something very close to slave labor by his own mother. It was not an uncommon fate; in fact it was near miraculous that he still had his mother when he was twelve. In a drunken rage she had wished him away.   
  
Jareth had come for him in that instant. Hoggle's mother was overjoyed to be rid of her misfortune and thanked Jareth for taking him off her hands. In disgust, Jareth had burned the woman's home to the ground.   
  
Hoggle was terrified when he woke up and found himself no longer human. But Jareth was very sympathetic and Sarah seemed like a raven-haired angel to Hoggle. After several years in the Labyrinth, Hoggle grew to have absolute loyalty to his rescuers and would do nearly anything they told him to. When Sarah died, Hoggle was heart broken and when Jareth lost his mind; Hoggle was terrified that he would lose the only people who'd ever been kind to him. Then Labyrinth came to Hoggle and told him that life would get unpleasant and that he must wait. Just wait and make sure that King Jareth doesn't hurt himself.   
  
Hoggle stood at the balcony and looked over his new homeland. His days on Earth were long over and he had no wish to relive them. This was home. If he needed to take care of it while Sarah and Jareth were away, then he would.   
  
  
  
In The Vale of Aldur-  
  
The mirror appeared out of nowhere and Beltira stared at it with curiosity. Belkira mimicked his brother's expression almost exactly. It was a mirror about six feet high and four feet wide. With it's appearance came the familiar rush of noise that usually accompanied the Will and the Word, but there was also something else in the noise. Almost a music in the background.   
  
As the twin brothers watched a young girl stepped through the mirror. She looked around before seeing them. The girl with long dark hair and armor very much like a Mimbrate knight would wear stared at them for a minute.  
  
Sarah found herself in a large clearing of some kind. The first thing that she saw was the towers that dominated the landscape. There were quite a few of them. Some were obviously ruins and one in particular was something that looked like it belonged in Labyrinth. It was truly beautiful. Two were very nice and they were exactly alike.  
  
It was then that Sarah noticed the two old men looking at her. They were twins, apparently. Down to their toes, the two seemed identical. Sarah hesitated, wondering if she should approach them. She shook herself. Now was not the time to get all shy again! Jareth needed her to be fast.  
  
"Hello." Sarah walked up to them as confidently as she could.   
  
The men smiled back easily. "Hello, miss. It's..."  
  
"Nice to meet you."   
  
Sarah found herself smiling as one brother finished the others sentence. She wondered if they did this often.  
  
"Can you help me?" Sarah asked. "I'm looking for Adara's Rose. I'm told that it grows around here."   
  
The men looked at each other, uncertainly. "Perhaps, our brother..."  
  
"Belgareth can help you." They suggested.   
  
"He is very smart and I'm sure he would..."   
  
"Also be interested in how you got here."   
  
It was Sarah's turn to look uncomfortable. She hadn't thought that they'd seen the mirror. Now she would have to think of an excuse for that before it stirred up local panic. Still, these two hadn't seemed to spooked.  
  
"I'm Sarah." She smiled and hoped to get on good terms with them. At least they seemed friendlier than most people she met did.   
  
"I am Beltira..."  
  
"And I am Belkira."  
  
And so the three of them started off to meet with the other brother. Sarah couldn't help but stare at everything as they passed. In a general way, this place was much like Earth, but the feeling was very different.  
  
It had shadows of magic lurking everywhere. Not as strong as Labyrinth, but the power was still there. The twins took Sarah to one of the towers she had seen earlier, that she thought had been a derelict. There was a massive stone sitting next to the tower and Belkira, Sarah thought, called up to the little window.   
  
"Belgareth? Are you at home?"  
  
"Yes." A cranky voice called back. "Come on up."  
  
Suddenly, Sarah felt the rush of power from whoever was in the tower and the immense boulder shifted to reveal a staircase behind it. Sarah's eyebrow was the only reaction that she gave and it only raised slightly.   
  
Beltira and Belkira watched her reaction to everything and noted it in case the information was ever needed.  
  
One of the twins preceded her and the other followed Sarah up the stairs and over a loose step that wiggled. Sarah wondered why this person didn't use their power to fix the step.   
  
They came to the top of the stair and found one room, cluttered with books, trinkets, and mysterious things that Sarah couldn't even guess at. It was also pretty full of people. One of those people was a young woman who had long black hair with a white stripe in the middle of it. She was being yelled at, but calmly poured a cup of tea for herself.   
  
Sarah knew no one in the room until her eyes fell on one person and her heart sung for joy. She hadn't seen him in so long that she thought he'd died long ago. Sarah smiled until she heard the words pouring out of his mouth like the calm lady's tea out of its pot.  
  
"Din!" Sarah exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. Everyone stopped talking and stared at her, but Sarah only looked at the old hunchback, a sternly disapproving expression on her face. "What kind of language do you think you're using?"  
  
There was silence and everyone turned to a shocked Beldin. They were expecting him to blow her away with a round of scathing swears and curses. Instead, the bad tempered old man folded his hand in front of him and looked at his feet, sheepishly.   
  
"Sorry, Sarah." He mumbled.  
  
"I should hope so." Sarah finally took pity on him and held out her arms. "Don't I get a hug after all this time?"  
  
Belgareth, his other two brothers, his daughter, and his grandson nearly hit the floor to see Beldin run as best as his bowed legs could into the girl's arms.   
  
Sarah hugged him; not quite believing that this strong, healthy man was the little boy she'd cared for in Labyrinth so long ago. He had been weak and sickly in his childhood. Sarah silently thanked anyone who had taken care of him that he had survived so long and been given the chance to live up to his potential.  
  
"How I've missed you, my little angel." Sarah whispered low enough that the others couldn't hear her.   
  
Beldin looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I've missed you, too, your majesty. My name is Beldin, now."   
  
"Excuse me," A cranky voice that Sarah recognized as the one that had called down in answer to the twins. "Can anyone tell the rest of us what's going on?"  
  
It was another old man with a white beard and hair. He was in the midst of many books and he looked like he was trying to find something. Sarah looked at him and assumed that this was the Belgareth that Beltira and Belkira had thought could help her.  
  
"My name is Sarah and these two gentlemen," She indicated the twins, "Thought that you could help me find Adara's Rose."  
  
"She came out a mirror in the Vale, Belgareth..."  
  
"And we thought that you might be able to help her."  
  
"Out of a mirror?" Belgareth questioned. "Anything to add, Beldin?"  
  
"None of your...." Sarah looked at him sharply, expecting the swear before he said it. Beldin continued more carefully. "None of your business. She's a good person and you can trust her."  
  
Everyone seemed to take this as fact and Sarah pleased that her little one was doing so well.   
  
"Well," Sarah looked to see that it was a younger man who spoke. "I don't think that it's a problem to get you some of Adara's rose. It's a little blue flower and it grows most everywhere."  
  
Sarah was about to thank him when the dark haired lady spoke up. "It's a nice thought, Garion, dear, but I think you're forgetting something."  
  
The young man, Garion, shot a blank look at her. "What's that Aunt Pol?"   
  
"We have a bit of an emergency at the moment." Aunt Pol looked at Sarah. "You see, one of the religious fanatics we are aquatinted with has blocked us from the kingdom of Riva. We have to get there or there may be war. Garion, here," She indicated the young man. "Is the king of Riva. For some idiotic reason the Bear Cult thinks that it can get him to chose a proper wife and start a war by not letting him back into his own kingdom."  
  
Sarah looked at the young man. He looked simple, but by no means did he look like an idiot. "Will their plan work?" She asked him flatly.  
  
"Of coarse not!" He exclaimed, angry at the idea. "I love my wife, I'm not going to leave her just because of the threat of war."   
  
Thank goodness for that! Sarah thought.  
  
"What are you?" Belgareth asked her. "People don't often go popping through mirrors around here. Where do you come from?" He was still stuck on the mirror mystery and didn't look like he would let go of it any time soon.  
  
Sarah was going to answer when she heard the Labyrinth whisper, "Don't tell. We are to stay a secret here. Help them as much as you need to, so long as they give you the Adara's Rose."  
  
"I'm afraid that I'm not allowed to tell you that. I can get you to your kingdom, if you like. In exchange for the Adara's Rose."  
  
They agreed on this plan and Sarah opened the mirror. Everyone stared at it curiously. "Just a question," Sarah asked as they examined the mirror. "Can't you use your magic to go to your home?"  
  
Belgareth looked at her. "We don't use magic. We use the Will and the Word." He told her.   
  
Sarah shrugged, not seeing any difference. "Why don't you use it to get there?"  
  
Polgara looked at her. "It doesn't work that way. We can't travel unless we know exactly where we're going and we don't want to land in enemy hands."   
  
"Well, no need to worry with the mirror." Sarah reassured them. "With this we can just look through the mirror's at your castle and see what's going on before we actually go there."  
  
Beldin confidently stepped through the mirror when Sarah indicated that they should go. The others followed only because Beldin was trusting enough to go first and Sarah was the last to go through.   
  
As the mirror closed behind them it vanished as it always did and the only one who saw was an old man that Sarah hadn't seen while she was talking to the others.  
  
The old man walked to the window and looked out on his Vale. "Take care of them, Queen of the Labyrinth." He said to himself. "They are my children." Aldur whispered. He did trust that Sarah had only good intentions at heart, but her heart was centered on her world and her love. That could make her judgments cloudy when it came to protecting others.   
  
Fortunately, the difficulty was only with mortals and could be solved very simply. There should be no problems. So long as his children were returned safely, the god would be satisfied.  
  
  
In the tunnel of mirrors-  
  
They now followed Sarah into the crazy tunnel. "Is this real?" Garion asked in disbelief. It was like a passage, but there seemed to be no floor, even though they could easily walk. There was no ceiling or wall, either. There were thousands of mirrors forming the passage, but beyond the mirrors there was nothing except a mist.  
  
"Very real." Sarah told him calmly. "This is how I travel when I have to leave my home. There are mirrors here to every world, dimension, and every time in this place. I can create mirrors when there are none that are where I need them, but I expect there are plenty in your castle. We just have to find the right mirror."  
  
Sarah paused every now and again and poked her head through one of the mirrors that seemed to be chosen at random. Left or right, it didn't seem to matter. The others took this time to talk to each other.  
  
"I can't get over this, Aunt Pol." Garion told his beloved aunt. "The noise is so loud here." He spoke about the noise that anyone who used sorcery made when they used the Will and the Word.  
  
"I know, Garion." Polgara responded. "But if Uncle Beldin trusts her, then I trust him." Still, Garion saw Aunt Pol watching the girl very carefully.  
  
Belgareth spoke to his youngest brother softly. "How do you know her, Beldin?"  
  
Beldin sighed and told him the truth. When he was a child his mother had wished him away. Wished him dead, actually, but there was a great deal of lenience where the Labyrinth was concerned with children. He was rescued and brought to a place where people loved him unconditionally. It was a heaven for him as Sarah and Jareth raised him as their own child. That was a time when he'd been changed into a dwarf and had another brother in Labyrinth. Hoggle was his name. The boy had come and Din had helped him through the hard time of becoming another species.  
  
Then he had asked to go home. It was a horrible decision, but there was something calling him back to the world he had been born on. Now, he looked back and knew it had been Aldur who was calling him.   
  
Din had been allowed to leave Labyrinth after Sarah and Jareth had believed how much he wished to go. Jareth had to go to the Esher room and ask the spirit of Labyrinth to let him go. It was a room that had always frightened Din. He had gone there once with Jareth once and the terrible power made his heart lurch. There was no menace form the spirit, but still... there was something very uncomfortable being in the presence of such uncontrollable power.   
  
Jareth had emerged from the Esher room looking very worn out and tired and Din knew that it must have been a long argument. Labyrinth didn't want to lose any of the children that it had.  
  
Jareth had collapsed on his throne and looked at little Din with sad eyes. "We'll miss you, Din." Sarah wrapped her arms around the boy and hugged him for the last time.  
  
That was when he'd come back to fight for a life in this hard world. He hadn't seen them since.  
  
"Here it is." Sarah called happily.  
  
They all crowded around her and Sarah stepped through the mirror. Beldin followed her and then the others.  
  
  
In the Riven castle-  
  
Brand was startled, to say the least, to see a young girl step out of the mirror on the hall wall. He was even more surprised to see his king, Belgarion, and several other people that he knew follow the girl.  
  
"That's amazing!" King Belgarion exclaimed and he reached back to touch the mirror. It was solid glass now.   
  
"Your majesty?" Brand said, questioningly.   
  
"Brand, what's the situation?" The young man asked, serious now. "We were caught in the Vale for a while. I was beginning to think that we might have to fly to get here."  
  
Sarah listened to the two discuss the plans for defeating a religious group, but that was none of her business. The only thing she needed was the Adara's rose. The one thing about this situation that interested her was that Din or rather, Beldin was interested. It wasn't that odd, though. He had always been a caring little boy and these people were family, from what she'd heard while eavesdropping.   
  
"This is all well and good, but can you get me some of the Adara's Rose, now?" She asked, a bit impatiently.  
  
Garion smiled at her. "Certainly." Sarah thought that if the situation weren't so serious, she might just like this sweet boy. Garion held out a hand and concentrated. Sarah heard the sound of like rushing water and a small bouquet of weedy looking blue flowers appeared in his hand. "This is Adara's Rose. I'm told that it can cure anything."  
  
Sarah eagerly took the flowers and looked at them almost greedily. This was what she needed to help her save Jareth. This would cure King Oberon and he would force Titania to tell where she had hidden Jareth.  
  
"Sarah?" She looked at Beldin who'd spoken. "Why do you need Adara's Rose? Who's sick that Labyrinth can't heal?"  
  
Sarah's happy expression turned to a fierce anger that the old sorcerer had never seen on her face. In all of the many, many years he had known her, Beldin had never known her to hate.  
  
"The Fey took Jareth."   
  
Beldin was shock at this. Shocked that anyone could simply take the king of the land of the Labyrinth. He was so powerful.  
  
"The Fey insulted Labyrinth and us when they took a child that was under our protection. Queen Titania threatened to kill the child and we had to attack. In the battle, though we rescued the child, Jareth was taken." Sarah paused for a moment and they could see tears in her eyes. "I have no idea where he is. I need the Adara's Rose to wake King Oberon from a poisoned sleep and he can tell me where Jareth is."  
  
Silence fell at this story. Beldin didn't know what to say. He had always thought of Jareth and Sarah as being nearly unstoppable. It had never occurred to him that they could ever be endangered. And there was nothing that he could do other than what she was all ready doing.  
  
"Father!" At that moment one of Brand's sons came running around the corner of the corridor. He saw Garion almost at once and smiled with relief. "Your Majesty, thank the gods you're back." He bowed hastily to the king and nodded at his father. "It's queen Ce'Nedra." The young man came to attention at the mention of his wife. "She's going to do something rash if she doesn't know that you're back in the castle. She's threatening to massacre the Bear Cultists."  
  
"What?" Polgara exclaimed. She sighed and wondered if the vexing little girl Garion had married would ever grow into the queen that everyone knew she could be. "That would be the worse thing that she could possibly do! What ever put such an idea in her head? Surely she knew that Garion would find a way back shortly."  
  
Brand's son looked a bit sheepish. "I think that it has to do with the fact that one of the Bear Cultists sent her a threat."  
  
Garion frowned this time. "Ce'Nedra's not stupid enough to attack just because of a threat. What else was there?"  
  
"Well... the threat was written on what looked like...er...human skin." The young Riven whispered this last part and King Garion paled slightly.   
  
"Where is she?" Garion asked in a now authoritative voice, his expression grim.   
  
Once Brand's son told the king what he wanted to know, Garion stalked away to find his wife with his aunt and grandfather following him. Beldin stayed behind to talk to Sarah for a moment.   
  
"You've done a good job with them, Din." Sarah told her loved child gently. Beldin blushed and looked angrily at his twin brothers who had remained silent since they got there.  
  
"I think that we should go see what..."  
  
"Belgareth is doing." The twins said and they walked away. As always the twins were very sensitive to their brother.  
  
"It was Belgareth and Polgara." Beldin told her. "They are the ones who raised him. But, I am quite proud of the boy. Don't tell him I said that." Beldin told her seriously. "I don't want Garion to get a swelled head."   
  
"Whatever you say, sweetheart." And Sarah gave him a kiss on the forehead like she used to when he was a child. "Why don't you go join your friends. I'm sure that after they sort out the queen, they're going to have some questions."  
  
Beldin laughed. "They can question to their heart's content, but they're going to get very few answers." He started away and then turned back to Sarah. "I hope Jareth is all right. There's not much I can do to help, but if you need me, just call."  
  
"I appreciate the offer, but I don't think you want to go back to Labyrinth. I have a feeling that if you do go back, it won't let you go again. Could you let go of this life?"  
  
Beldin thought about it. Could he give up everything that he worked so hard for to go back to the strange, mysterious Labyrinth that had been his first real home? Could he let go of the respect, the family? "No, I guess I couldn't leave it."  
  
Sarah smiled and Beldin walked away, after his family.   
  
Sarah started back to where the mirror was when she heard something. It was the soft sound of laughter.   
  
Intrigued, Sarah walked away from the mirror and toward the laughter. It led her through many halls until she found herself in, what she presumed was the throne room. There were two identical thrones and over one of them hung a large sword. It was as big as the sword on Sarah's back.   
  
Strangely, the room was empty, yet Sarah could hear the sound of the laughter. It was coming form the sword, or rather, from the pommel.  
  
Sarah approached cautiously. "Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"Can you hear me?" It was a soft woman's voice that came from the crystal pommel. It was much like one of the crystals that Labyrinth made, but not so perfect.   
  
"Yes. Who are you?"  
  
"I am known as the Orb of Aldur, by the people of this world. How can you hear me? Only my creator has been able to speak with me before. Not even my dearest Belgarion can really speak with me. He knows what I want, but he can't hear me when I speak."  
  
"You are not so different from my creator. Perhaps we are the same." Sarah suggested. The crystal was a smoky blue color and Sarah reached out to touch it.  
  
"No!" The Orb of Aldur shout, it's voice becoming hard and stern.   
  
"Why?" Sarah asked. She withdrew her had slightly, respecting its wish not to be touched.  
  
"I am only to be handled by the children of Riva. You are not one of them. It would corrupt you to hold my power."  
  
"I don't think..." Sarah's words were interrupted when she heard a commotion outside the door of the throne room. Drat! She wanted to get away without a fuss. Now she would have to run.  
  
"Goodbye." She said to the Orb, quickly.  
  
"Wait!" It called to her urgently.  
  
"What?" Sarah heard the voices outside getting louder and closer.  
  
"Come back to speak with me, please."   
  
Sarah paused and thought what a lonely life it must be for an intelligent creature to be so isolated. It was trapped in a place with life all around it, but had no way to communicate. How tragic.  
  
"Yes. I will come back."  
  
Sarah held up a hand and her mirror appeared. With one last look at the Orb, Sarah stepped through just in time to miss King Belgarion and his family come into the room arguing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Labyrinth crossover with Ranma 1/2  
  
  
BLACK IRON OWL 5  
  
  
  
  
Sarah was traveling through the Hall of Mirrors and she hummed softly to herself she was so confidant that she would be with Jareth again. Very soon. She looked at the Adara's Rose in her hand and her heart felt like flying. So close. So close.  
  
  
Tintagel-  
  
In the throne room of the Fey court, Queen Titania knew that Sarah was coming for her king. She had been watching Sarah every time that she left the Labyrinth. Since her attack when she'd captured the little girl from the Labyrinth the barriers had become impassable. She could no longer even see into the land, let alone go there.   
  
She was certain that Sarah had something to do with it. Sarah had to have put walls or some magic guards up to keep them out. If Sarah were out of the way then Labyrinth would be fair game for any to claim its power. Frankly, she wanted to be the one to claim it. Titania had thought that once Jareth was gone, Sarah would crumble, just as he had done so long ago when Sarah had died. Unfortunately, this didn't happen. Well, she would fix that!  
  
"Puck!" She shouted. There was silence in the great hall. "Puck! Where is that boy?"   
  
One of her advisors came forward and bowed in front of her. "Your majesty, I'm afraid that Puck hasn't been seen in a few days."  
  
"Really?" Now that was curious. "Well, get my armies moving. We are attacking the queen of the Labyrinth. While she is away form the Labyrinth she is vulnerable. We will destroy her. Once she comes for her revenge."  
  
  
The Hall of Mirrors-  
  
Sarah came to the mirror that led to the Fey land of Tintagel and hesitated only a moment. She had no idea where king Oberon was in the palace of Tintagel, but she had to get to him. Curing him of his queen's poison was the only way to save Jareth and she would do anything to get him back. Anything.   
  
Still holding the cure-all flower, Adara's Rose, in one gauntlet, Sarah stepped through the mirror, expecting an empty hall. She found herself face to face with two dozen Fey warriors.   
  
"She's here!" One of them shouted and Sarah tried to prepare herself for the battle. She wasn't prepared for the other forty warriors who came running down the hall. It was a fierce and savage battle and in the end, Sarah found herself retreating into the Hall of Mirrors. Her head was reeling form a blow she had received form a mace and she couldn't help but stumble. Therefore it was understandable when she fell back into another mirror.   
  
She fell through the sky and then a sharp pain in the back of her neck and then nothing.   
  
  
Labyrinth-  
  
  
Labyrinth screamed.  
  
Hoggle heard the scream of pain and loss and he cringed behind the throne of the Goblin King. There was nothing he could do. Nothing. Hoggle didn't try to stop the tears of fear that ran down his face.   
  
Nermia, Japan-  
  
Shampoo raced her bicycle through the streets of Nermia and jumped over any obstacle in her path. In the basket of her bicycle she had the delivery of ramen that she had made earlier that day for her airen, Ranma.   
  
A white duck flew behind her and most people would have thought that it was odd that a duck was wearing glasses. Shampoo knew, though, that Moo-Moo Chan needed the glasses unless he wanted to fly into a building. Stupid Moo-Moo Chan!  
  
The lovely young Chinese girl had her thoughts on her wonderful airen when something very odd caught her attention. It was a girl lying in an alley. Shampoo brought her bike to a sudden stop and went for a closer look.   
  
Moo-Moo Chan landed on the handle of her Bike and quaked at her. "Quiet, Moo-Moo Chan!" She shushed him. "You no want to get in trouble if is trap." She was an amazon warrior to the core and this smelled like a trap.  
  
Shampoo leaned her bike against the wall of a building and she snuck closer to the still figure that was lying on the ground in a pile of garbage. She gasped when she got a good look at the person. It was a young, dark haired girl and she was completely naked!  
  
Moo-Moo Chan quaked and his nose started to bleed. "Shut up!" Shampoo slapped him. Of all the times for him to be able to see properly! "Go to Great Grandmother and find clothes. Poor girl has been attacked, I think."  
  
Moo-Moo Chan obediently, as she knew he would, flew in the direction of the Cat Café. Thank goodness that she didn't have to depend on the lost boy, Ryoga. At least Moo-Moo Chan was smart enough to find his way home properly.   
  
Shampoo knelt next to the unconcience girl and wished that she had something to cover her with. She was bruised and bleeding in several places. Her beautiful hair was matted with blood from a bad cut on her head. Shampoo wished that she had taken a better look at the girl before she had sent Moo-Moo Chan home. She would have told him to bring Great-grandmother back with her.   
  
Shampoo paused in her examination when she saw that the girl had a beautiful necklace on. It was a tiny round crystal on a silver chain. Very simple and elegant. Her hand was crushed in a death grip around a small bouquet of blue flowers. How odd.  
  
The girl needed medical attention, but she couldn't bring her out in public without any clothes on. She knew how modest outsiders were.   
  
"Shampoo." She turned to find Moose in his long white robe standing in the alleyway with one of her blankets on his arm. "The old ghoul said to bring the girl home. She wants to look at her."  
  
"Is good idea, Moo-Moo Chan. She hurt bad."   
  
Moose handed his life long love the blanket. "Please don't call me that, Shampoo. You know I hate it."  
  
Shampoo covered the girl and picked her up in strong arms. "You take bicycle, yes?"  
  
"Of coarse, Shampoo." Moose sighed, not really expecting her to answer him. He was perfectly willing to do anything that she asked him to do. If only...  
  
  
At the Cat Café-  
  
  
Great-grandmother Cologne examined the girl and mumbled to herself while Shampoo and Moose looked on. For once, Moose was wearing his glasses. Finally, the old, small woman said,  
  
"She's been attacked. These are battle wounds. Now I wonder who attacked a defenseless child in this city. We have many warriors, but none that would attack a harmless girl. Not even that fool, Kuno."  
  
Shampoo looked at the girl grimly. "We can take care of her, yes?"  
  
Cologne looked at her darling granddaughter with a thoughtful expression. "If you like, of coarse we can keep her until she wakes up. Why?"  
  
Shampoo looked at the girl with pity written on her face. "She need protection. We can give."  
  
Cologne didn't answer, but smiled to herself. Finally, the girl was growing up. It wasn't long ago that she would have thought only for her own good.  
  
Several hours later-  
  
She woke to find herself in a strange room alone. The girl sat up and looked around, slowly. She didn't know where she was. Panic-struck when she realized that she didn't know who she was!  
  
The girl started to cry and the door of the room opened. She looked up suddenly and found a young man watching her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. "Are you still in pain?" He came and sat next to her on the bed.   
  
The dark haired girl shook her head mutely. The young man had thick glasses on and a long white robe. His black hair was very long, as long as her own, and the girl wondered who he was.   
  
"I... I don't remember who I am." She told him in a soft trembling voice. She was so afraid.   
  
"Amnesia, huh?" The boy set a tray of tea on a little table beside her bed. "Don't worry, I'm sure that it will all come back to you in time. Have a cup of tea. I am Moose: Master of Hidden weapons of the Amazon village."  
  
"Amazons?" The girl asked as she accepted the teacup.   
  
"Yes. Our matriarch, Cologne, will explain it all to you once you feel like you can get up."  
  
Several hours later, Moose said that she was fit to get up and another girl was brought to see her. This other girl was named Shampoo. She was given one of Shampoo's outfits to wear; though it didn't fit quite right. Shampoo was a girl of impressive proportions.   
  
She was also a sweet, kind girl. That was the impression that Moose gave the girl when Shampoo had left for a minute. He couldn't stop talking about her and she could see love shining behind his thick glasses.   
  
Moose helped her down the stairs of wherever they were, holding her arm in a considerate manner. Unfortunately, Shampoo saw him holding her and glared enough to kill as she led them to an old woman sitting on a walking stick.  
  
"Greetings, child." She said warmly. "You've had a rough time and, from what the blind idiot says," She gestured to Moose. "You can't remember who you are."  
  
The dark haired girl nodded in agreement.  
  
Great grandmother held out a small bouquet of pale blue flowers. "You were clutching these for dear life. Do you remember what they are?"  
  
She looked closely at the flowers. "No, but they're important. I know I have to keep them." It was a very strong feeling that told her not to lose them.  
  
Great grandmother gave her the flowers back and touched the tiny crystal that hung on a silver string around the girl's throat. "What's this, do you remember? May I see it?"  
  
"No." The girl said, grasping it tightly. "It's important, too. I can't lose it."  
  
"All right." Great grandmother said, respecting her wishes. "Let's see," The little woman that Moose had introduced as Great-grandmother Cologne said as she examined the girl. "First thing is that you need a name. I think that an Amazon name would suit you somehow." She thought a moment. "How about Nail Polish?"   
The girl was about to say that she didn't think that it was quite right, but the old woman didn't give her a chance to speak. "Now, I'm afraid that there's not much I can do about your memory loss, but we can give you a place to stay until it comes back. Providing, of coarse, that you don't mind working in the restaurant."   
  
Nail Polish, or Polish as her friends would call her, jumped at the chance.   
  
The restaurant was busy work and Polish was very tired at the end of her first day working at the Cat Café. She sighed and wiped her forehead on a dishtowel. "Is it always this busy?" She asked Moose who was now wiping the counter. The amazon man smiled.   
  
"Only when we have new pretty girls working here. You should have seen this place when Ranma worked for a few days."  
  
"Who's Ranma?"  
  
"He's sort of a friend." Moose's expression grew sad. "Actually, he's Shampoo's husband."  
  
Polish was shocked. She knew how Moose felt about Shampoo and she was pretty sure that Shampoo felt the same way. "I'm sorry..." She didn't know what else to say in this awkward situation. "But why would her husband have anything to do with having pretty girls working here?"  
  
Moose laughed. "You don't know Ranma. He has a long story." For a couple of hours Moose told Polish about the long complicated relationships in Nermia and it's many characters. Not adding one of the most interesting facts about the Jusenko curse victims. Mainly because he didn't like telling people that he turned into a duck.  
  
"So," she said when Moose had finished his story. "You love Shampoo, right?" Moose blushed, but nodded. "And Shampoo loves Ranma?"  
  
"No, no. She doesn't love him. She's just married to him. She's a very loyal wife and she won't abandon him. It's all about her honor, and to Shampoo, there is nothing so important as her honor."  
  
"All right. So she's married to him, but Ranma loves a girl named Akane Tendo and she loves him."  
  
"Yes, but neither of them will let the other know it. Very stubborn people."  
  
"There are also a whole platoon of others who love Ranma or Akane." Polish shook her head in disbelief. "This is a very strange city, Moose."   
  
"You've got that right."   
  
Polish quickly grew to enjoy her new life and love her adopted family. Shampoo, though she was jealous of how close Polish and Moose were, knew there was nothing she could do about it. She was married and it was time for Moose to move on with his life. No matter how she might feel.  
  
Besides, Polish was so likable and friendly; Shampoo couldn't help but to love her like a sister.  
  
  
In The Labyrinth-  
  
  
"Hoggle." The little dwarf started at the whispered sound of his name. He shook his head and listened more carefully. "Hoggle." There it was again. "Come to me, Hoggle."   
  
Hoggle shivered and remembered where he'd heard that voice before. "Oh, no." He murmured.  
  
After several minutes of gathering his courage, Hoggle found himself in the Esher room, creeping down a set of stairs.   
  
"My son." The soft voice came to him with the stirring of power. "Sarah is lost, again. I will not allow the Fey to defeat us. You will go to find her. I can send you to where she is on Earth and you must help her to come back."  
  
"What?" Hoggle was shocked. He had never thought of leaving Labyrinth again.  
  
"Do what you are told!"  
  
  
  
Nermia-   
  
Ranma and Akane ran toward school, afraid of being late when they both stopped. "Who's that?" Ranma asked his fiancee.  
  
Akane shook her head to show that she didn't know as they looked at a girl, about their own age. She was dressed much the same way that Shampoo usually dressed and she was looking at a map with a confused look on her face.   
  
"Another Amazon?" Ranma asked. They decided to go talk to her after watching for a while and deciding that she was quite lost.   
  
Polish looked up to see the two teenagers, near her own age coming over to her. "Hello." Akane said pleasantly. "I haven't seen you here, before. Are you new in town?"  
  
Polished smiled back at them. "Sort of. My name is Polish. Can you help me? I'm trying to find the Furiken High School. I have delivery to make."  
  
"Sure," Ranma said, happy to help someone new in town. Then it hit him. "Did you say that your name is Polish? Like an Amazon name?" Thoughts of another of Shampoo's trap swamped his mind.  
  
The dark haired girl smiled sweetly. "Sort of. I'm kind of adopted." Seeing their confused looks, Polish tried to explain her short stay in Nermina.  
  
"So," Akane said thoughtfully. "Great-grandmother adopted you until you get your memory back and now you're working at the Cat Café."  
  
"Yup. I'm trying to find the school, the principal ordered pineapple ramen." The girl made a bit of a face at that, but everyone had his or her own taste.  
  
"We're going there now. You can walk with us."  
  
They had not gone far when Polish felt something near by. She couldn't explain what it was, but she knew that it was important. There was music from a near by store speaker and there was something about the music.  
  
  
It was real...it was magic  
It was calm...it was savage  
It was cool as a breeze   
It was warm to the touch  
It was never enough  
It was always to much   
It did all the things love does  
That's how I knew   
It was  
  
Who thought that I could laugh so loud  
Then turn around and cry so many tears  
Is use to have to many doubts  
But one by one you made then disappear  
What I found was unbelievable  
But I believe it's true  
It was real...it was magic  
It was calm...it was savage  
It was cool as a breeze  
It was warm to the touch  
It was never enough  
It was always to much  
It did all the things love does  
That's how I knew  
It was  
  
You asked how I felt when you walked through that door  
Was it fear?  
Was it clear?  
It was all that and more  
  
  
The song faded and Polish felt her heart pounding. She had vision of a haunting ball with music and dancing in the arms of...of someone...  
  
"Are you, OK?" Polish turned to find Ranma and Akane looking at her. The music was spinning through her mind.   
  
"I think I'm missing something." She said, there was something nagging at the back of her mind. "That music reminds me of something."  
  
Ranma and Akane showed Polish to the Principal's office and they waited until she came out with a shaken expression. "Is he always like that?" She asked her new friends. The sounds of loud, mad laughter came out of office behind her.  
  
"Yes." Akane answered shortly. Ranma groaned with embarrassment that he was associated with this school. It hadn't been so bad until he'd met the principal.   
  
Polish cast an eye back to the door where a shadow figure could be seen through the window dancing with a pineapple in his hand. "Satome, fiend!" They all turned to the new voice.  
  
It was a tall young man and his eyes fell on Polish. "Demon, is this poor innocent another of your victims?" He raised a wooden bokten and Polish got worried. This guy seemed very serious.  
  
"Geeze, Kuno." Ranma said rolling his eyes. "She's just a friend and we're showing her around school. And I'm not a demon!"  
  
"Liar!" Kuno started to charge and Ranma got into fighting position. Akane rolled her eyes thinking how Ranma always had to show off. Everyone knew that he could beat Kuno.  
  
Polish, worried about her new friend, stepped in the way, holding up her hands and facing Kuno. "Wait!" She shouted. "Why are you fighting? Ranma hasn't hurt me."   
  
Kuno stopped his attack and looked at her with pity in his eyes. "Poor child. You have no idea what the fiend does to young girls. Do not fear, I shall save you!"   
  
"You're not listening! I don't need saving. But," She continued. "I promise if he does try to hurt me, I call you."  
  
Kuno put up his sword and bowed to her. "Sweet maid, I shall be awaiting your call." Then he turned to Akane. "My fair one, your beauty..." Akane kicked him in the face and the last thing that Polish heard him say, as he flew down the hall was, "Such a beautiful kick! I love you, Akane Tendo!"  
  
Polish stared. "Is he nuts, too?"  
  
"Yup." Ranma answered before they pulled her in the opposite direction that Kuno had gone.  
  
That was when Miss Haruna caught them. She accused them of being delinquents and Polish was surprised to find the teacher was a seven year old little girl. Ranma and Akane, though, gave her a great deal of respect and bowed to her, as they would do a regular adult. Miss Haruna scolded them and told them to hurry to class as it started in five minutes. She also told Polish to go with them.   
  
Polish tried to explain that she wasn't a student, but Ranma pulled her away form Miss Haruna before she could say anything.   
  
"It's best to do what she says, Polish." Akane explained. "Miss Haruna can make life very uncomfortable here if she thinks that you're a trouble maker. Like Ranma."  
  
"I'm not a trouble maker! It just seems to follow me." The young man insisted.  
  
Since Polish had no other work to do that day, she called Great-grandmother and Great-grandmother gave her permission to stay with Ranma and Akane in their school to see what their day was like. Besides, if she had any luck, maybe someone would recognize her.  
  
The first major shock of the day was when someone from an upper story of the school dumped a bucket of water on Ranma.  
  
Polish stared at the now soaking wet FEMALE Ranma who was glaring up at a girl with short dark hair who just smiled at him charmingly.   
  
"Sorry, Ranma. Just an accident, honest."   
  
"Yeah, right, Nabiki!" He (she) shouted back. "What's the scheme this time."  
  
"I don't know what you mean. I'll just warn you that Kuno is on the hunt for his pig-tailed goddess. Give us a good fight, brother dear. The magazines are paying good for pictures of martial artists in action." Nabiki waved a small camera as she laughed before her head disappeared into the building again.  
  
Akane groaned. "Sorry, Ranma, I'll try to speak to her again." She turned to the still surprised Polish. "That's one of my older sisters. She enjoys selling pictures of Ranma to the local perverts. She found out last week that there was a magazine offer and I guess she just couldn't resist."  
  
Polish blinked. "Oh." Was all that she could think to say.  
  
Ranma squeezed the water out of her hair and looked at Polish, almost afraid, "I hope you don't think that I'm strange, or anything."  
  
Polish smiled at her friend. "Naw."  
  
Akane smiled. "Come on, we have to find some hot water for Ranma. It changes him back to a guy."   
  
Fortunately, it was the end of the school day and they were on their way out.   
  
Unfortunately, the tall kendoist, Kuno, saw them and attacked. Akane and Ranma instantly counter attacked with high kicks. They were afraid that if they didn't get rid of Kuno now, Polish might get hurt.   
  
Polish watched the fight end quickly, but she had a strange urge to grab a sword and attack herself. Odd.  
  
Half way to the Tendo dojo, Akane's family's home, Polish saw something move in the bushes. She paused while Ranma and Akane walked on, not noticing that she had stopped. Curious, Polish went closer and pulled the bushes apart.  
  
Ranma and Akane turned when they heard Polish scream and came charging back, knowing the dangers in this town. They found her standing on the sidewalk staring at a little man in dirty clothes who was trying to calm her down. He obviously wasn't human, more like a little troll.  
  
"Sarah, don't be scared!" He begged. "I won't hurt you, please don't be scared."   
  
"Why should she be calm?" Ranma asked in a snotty voice that he knew irritated people. "Nasty little monster jumps out of the bushes at her and you don't want her to be scared? What are you, a troll or something?"  
  
The creature looked at Ranma indignantly. "I'm no troll, you little brat! I'm a dwarf."  
  
"Whatever. Get lost!"   
  
While Ranma was defending his new friend, Akane went to Polish. "Polish, are you all right? Did he hurt you?"  
  
The little man broke in before Polish could answer. "Her name's not Polish, it's Sarah!"  
  
"I'm fine. He just startled me. Do you know me?" She asked the little man.   
  
"Of coarse I knows you. I'm Hoggle. Don't you remember? You have to come back, Sarah, we need you." He looked desperately for some sigh of recognition. When he got none, Hoggle tried something else. "How about Ludo? Or Didymus? Do you remember Labyrinth? Jareth needs you to rescue him."  
  
While Hoggle had been speaking Polish felt a painful pressure on her mind. She had no way to know that it was her own mind trying to fix itself. She put a hand to the side of her head and suddenly cried out. Hoggle was the first one to her when she went down on one knee, but Ranma pushed him away.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Ranma asked, roughly. Akane was kneeling with Polish. "I think we should get her to Doctor Tofu." She told Ranma in a worried voice. Polish was still groaning with the pain and her eyes were tightly closed. Tears were seeping down her cheeks.  
  
  
As Ranma and Akane helped Polish the short distance down the street to Doctor Tofu's clinic, they didn't notice Hoggle curse softly and vanish in a swirl of gold glitter.   
  
  
Doctor Tofu's Clinic-  
  
  
Polish sat quietly on the table in Doctor Tofu's clinic while he spoke to Ranma and Akane in his office.   
  
"Where did you meet her?" The doctor asked.  
  
"On the way to school." Akane answered. "She has amnesia and she's living at the Cat Café."  
  
Doctor Tofu thought a moment, chewing thoughtfully on the end of his pen. "I'm afraid that I can't help her." He told them finally.  
  
"What?" Ranma was shocked. All of the injuries he'd had and Doctor Tofu had always been able to help. In Ranma's eyes, Tofu was about the smartest man in Japan. He was a doctor, after all.  
  
"I can't help because she's not human." Doctor Tofu told them calmly.  
  
Silence and wide eyes met this statement.  
  
"Are you sure, doc?" Ranma asked. He didn't want to question Doctor Tofu, but the Polish did look very human.  
  
"Oh, yes. Very sure." He said like it was an every day event for him. "You see, her heart is beating very slowly. Once every two minutes, from what I can tell. She would be dead if she were human. Also, her blood is made of something and I have no idea of what it is made of. I'm afraid that the best I can do is suggest that she get some rest."  
  
Akane stood up. "Can I use your phone, Doctor Tofu?"  
  
"Sure, Akane."  
  
Akane walked to where the phone was near Doctor Tofu's skeleton, Betty. "Hello, Cat Café?"  
  
"Yes?" It was Great-grandmother's voice.  
  
"Hello, this is Akane Tendo."  
  
"Well, Akane, dear, it is a surprise to hear from you. Is everything all right with Polish?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Can you come to my house so we can talk? Polish is sick and she needs to rest, Doctor Tofu says. She can stay at my place for a while, but I think she'd like to see you."  
  
Great-grandmother agreed to come and said that she would bring Shampoo and Moose with her. Akane wasn't real thrill with this news as Shampoo was still chasing Ranma, but Moose was a good friend. Besides, Polish would need all of her friends with her.   
  
Polish had to be helped to Akane's home because she couldn't walk properly. The pain in her head was unbearable. She couldn't even see properly.  
  
The music from earlier kept running through her mind along with names. Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo, and the name Jareth was foremost among them all. There such a sad love...I'll paint you mornings of gold...within your eyes. "I can't get it out of my mind." She whispered in pain. She could feel his arms around her. Dancing. Dancing.  
  
Akane and Ranma got her settled in Akane's bed and covered her with a blanket.  
"It's OK," Akane told her in a soothing voice. "Great-grandmother will be here soon. Until then, I'll made you some nice chicken soup." Akane added cheerfully.  
  
Ranma caught her arm. "Akane, can you stay with her while I go tell Kasumi that we have a guest?"  
  
"What? Oh, sure. I guess we shouldn't leave her alone."  
  
As Ranma left the room he silently thanked his mother for the lessons in manners and tack. He didn't want to poison one of his very few friends with Akane's cooking.  
  
Stepping down the stairs to find Akane's eldest sister, Kasumi, in the kitchen where she would inevitably be. Kasumi was such a mother hen, Ranma though with affection. Doctor Tofu was a very lucky man. If only he would get up the confidence to actually ask her out.  
  
Ranma sighed. Like he should talk. At the rate he was going with Akane, she would be going out with Kuno soon. Ranma shuddered at that fate and swore he would take Akane out in the next week. Well, maybe next month. Soon.   
  
A knock on the front door announced that Old Ghoul, Shampoo, and Moose were there all ready. Shampoo tried to glomp him, but Ranma dodged out of the way.  
"She's up stairs." Ranma told Cologne when she asked. Both Cologne and Shampoo went up to where Akane was still sitting with Polish.  
  
Moose stayed to talk to Ranma for a minute. "What do you know about her, man?" Ranma asked his longhaired friend. They had long since settled the fact that Ranma loved Akane and would not leave her for Shampoo. Now all they had to do was convince Shampoo that Moose would be a better choice for her.  
  
"Not much. Shampoo and I found her in an alley a few days ago. She'd been attacked, but we don't know by who."  
  
"Doctor Tofu said that she's not human." Ranma told him.   
  
Moose looked at Ranma and said. "I don't know about that, but the old ghoul said that there was something about her. She's wearing a magical charm on her necklace and I don't think she knows about it."  
  
  
  
  
Hoggle watched them take Sarah way and though. She wasn't hurt, and they didn't seem like they wanted to hurt her, but he had to get her back to Labyrinth. He obviously couldn't do it alone. That boy was to strong. From what he'd seen when he was watching them at the school, the girl, Akane, was a good fighter, also. He was going to need help for this.  
  
About an hour later, Hoggle hid outside the Tendo Dojo with his friends, Sir Didymus and Ludo. If they had to they would attack to rescue Sarah. Just as they were about to storm the house, three other people arrived and knocked on the door. A boy with glasses, an old woman with a staff, and a young woman.  
  
"What are we waiting for, Sir Hoggle?" Didymus asked impatiently. His lady, Queen Sarah, was imprisoned in the house and he wanted to attack so badly that it almost hurt to wait. His poor sweet lady, helpless and he was waiting impotently.  
  
"We're waiting to find out what's going on." Hoggle responded. He knew what the knight was going through, but it was important to think things out. Thinking had never been terribly important to Didymus.  
  
Ludo grumbled as softly as he could. It wasn't easy for him to hide in the bushes, let alone hide in the bushes when his simple mind told him that he should be helping Sarah. "Sarah." He moaned sadly. He really didn't understand what was going on.  
  
A longhaired boy knocked on the door where Sarah was being held and a young girl bounced in as soon as the door was opened. Hoggle snarled when he saw that it was the boy who had taken Sarah away earlier that answered the door.  
  
They waited a few more minutes.  
  
  
  
Ranma and Moose's conversation was broken with a cry from the garden of "Attack!" Both boys instantly went into fighting stance and were more than a little surprised to find a fox riding a sheep dog and a large red furred ogre come hurdling at them.  
  
Ranma and the fox creature went to it and Moose fought with the ogre. Ranma was surprised to find that the fox was a lot faster than he looked. As fast as Ranma, which was something he didn't often admit. He didn't fight with martial arts, though. Something that Ranma thought would give him a quick victory. He was badly mistaken. The creature fought with a small sword, not a wooden bokten, but a rapier and a spear that moved like lightening.   
  
Moose was just as surprised as Ranma when he fought the ogre. He had expected that the slow, clumsy thing would be felled with a chain from one of Moose's hidden stashes. The monster broke the chains that Moose entangle around his legs like they were paper.   
  
"What do you want?" Ranma demanded while they were fighting. Talking to foxes! This was getting to weird.  
  
The fox never stopped in his assault. "To teach you a thing or two about honor, varlet!" The fox shouted in righteous anger. "To kidnap a young girl is nothing short of evil!"  
  
"You can't teach me anything about honor!" Ranma retorted. "I live for my honor, and I didn't kidnap anyone." That was a new charge and one that he really didn't need.  
  
Ludo howled, "Sarah!"  
  
Moose wondered who this Sarah was and it occurred to him that it had to be Polish. She was the only mystery person in the Tendo household.   
  
"Wait!" Moose yelled, trying to get the ogre's attention, but stopping Ludo once he got going was not an easy thing. He had a very small brain and it only had room for a couple of thoughts at a time. Right now, that small mind was swamped with the thought of Sarah in danger and this person in front of him had something to do with it.  
  
Hoggle was sneaking past them when he heard an awful sound. Something that ripped at his heart.  
  
A scream of terror broke the silence and Ranma instantly ran from the fox and into the house, back to Akane's room. Moose was only steps behind him were Moose and then Hoggle and Didymus. Hoggle told Ludo to stay out of the house until he was called. Otherwise he might destroy the house trying to get in. Ludo reluctantly did what he was told.   
  
Ranma slammed open the door, ready to fight, and found Polish standing with a horrified look on her face. Cologne looked ready to kill and Akane was snarling. Shampoo had her bonborri out to attack.  
  
Happosi was clamped to Polish's breasts. Slowly, very slowly, her expression changed. It went from fear to anger and then outright fury.   
  
"You old pervert!" Ranma yelled angrily.  
  
Cologne growled. "Happi, you let go of that child this instant!"  
  
"Why, my dear Cologne, I'm just indulging in a little..." His voice faded as the master of Anything Goes Martial Arts saw the face of the girl he was holding.  
Happosi felt the first stirring of fear in his belly.  
  
Sarah felt strange arms wrap around her and a terrible rage exploded. "How dare you!" She screamed with fury as her memory came back in a flood.  
  
Ranma, Shampoo, Akane, Moose, and Cologne watched what happened with amazement. It wasn't possible.   
  
Polish glowed a white-hot light after she screamed at Happosi. It was so bright that they had to shade their eyes. When they could see again, they found Sarah in her armor with a large, heavy sword in her hand. Her face was grim and she snarled at Happosi. "How dare you lay hands on me, foul beast?"  
  
Happosi blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected this glorious woman where his little pretty had been.   
  
"Now, now, sweets." He tried to calm her down. "Let's not get all upset."  
  
"Upset?" She repeated, not believing what he was saying. "Upset! I am the queen of my world." Her eyes flashed with silver. "I am the warrior who has fought for more centuries than you can understand. You think that I'm upset? Just wait until my husband finds out that you touched me!" Sarah raised her sword and swung at the insolent creature. Happosi decided that this was a very good time to get out of Japan for a vacation and he fled.  
  
Unfortunately, not before someone else grabbed him by the ankle. Hoggle came form around the corner, still holding the struggling Happosi. "Sarah, what do you want done with him?" Hoggle, as always, was terribly protective of Sarah. She was his best friend and he was ashamed that he'd arrived to late to save her dignity from this little thing.  
  
"Sarah!!!!" Everyone looked out the window to find Ludo peering in. He was overjoyed to have Sarah back.  
  
"My Lady." Sir Didymus came into the window and bowed low to his Queen. She smiled at them and then turned to the fighting Happosi.  
  
Sarah sneered at the pathetic little man. "Let him go. I'll let Jareth have fun with him when we find him." Hoggle did as he was told.  
  
Sarah watched after Happosi's retreating form and lowered her sword. Then she turned to her new friends.  
  
"I can't think how to thank you for your kindness." Sarah told them with heartfelt emotion. "I have to leave to find my husband, but I wanted you to know how much I owe you." Sarah held out a hand and a white feather appeared. "Labyrinth is very grateful that you helped me." She gave the feather to Shampoo. "Put this under your pillow at night and you will dream whatever you wish for." She leaned in close and whispered so only Shampoo could hear. "Be careful who you wish for." She shot a glance to Moose, who was wondering what they were talking about.  
  
Sarah left Shampoo examining the feather and thinking about Sarah's suggestion. Moose? Well, maybe...  
  
Sarah collected the Adara's Rose from the Cat Café and thanked Great-grandmother for all of her help. The flower was still in bloom, even after several days.   
  
Hoggle was waiting for her at the alley where Sarah had landed in this world. "I have a plan, Hoggle." She told him. "And I need your help."  
  
Hoggle nodded. "Anything, Sarah."  
  
Sarah and Hoggle stood in the Hall of Mirrors, Hoggle a bit nervously, as he'd never seen this part of Sarah's world. She was looking at a blank spot on the foggy wall. Sarah reached out and put a flat palm in front of her. In an instant, a mirror appeared and solidified. Sarah examined the mirror and made sure that it had turned out properly. She stuck her head in the mirror and it vanished for an instant before she pulled it back out.  
  
"Right." She turned to her friend. "Hoggle, I've got to get to King Oberon as fast as I can. I need you to come and keep a look out so no one comes." She looked at the flowers in her hand. "I'm not sure how long these things take to work. If we have to, we'll bring him back to Labyrinth. I hope we don't have to. I just don't trust the Fey. Not even Oberon."  
  
The mirror led into the king's chambers where he was alone, sleeping.  
  
While Hoggle peered out of the door, Sarah held the flower under the King's nose and let him inhale the scent. Time passed quickly and Sarah waited impatiently. She was beginning to think that Q had been wrong when Hoggle hissed to her, "There's someone coming! I hear footsteps!"  
  
Sarah heard the fear in his voice and decided that there wasn't enough time to get Oberon to Labyrinth. Sarah drew her sword and faced the door. "Get back, Hoggle!"   
  
Hoggle did as he was told to a point. He jumped back and stood beside her. "No, Hoggle. Go back home. I won't have you in danger."  
  
Hoggle looked at her stubbornly. "I won't leave you." He told her. Sarah appreciated his loyalty, but this was not the time. Hoggle was no fighter.   
  
Sarah threw a crystal at him and Hoggle vanished. She felt much better now that he was safe at home. The door flew open and Sarah snarled at Queen Titania.  
  
"You!"  
  
The Fey queen was backed by her fighters and didn't see the point in caution. "Me. You're dead, Sarah."   
  
Sarah smiled evilly. "You first."  
  
"Stop!" The low voice shouted form behind Sarah. Everyone turned to find King Oberon looking as good as new. He was an imposing person with a short black beard and gray eyes. His eyes shifted from both women. Finally they landed on his wife. "Care to tell me what's going on?"  
  
Titania stuttered for a moment, not sure what to say. She hadn't' been expecting this.  
  
"Excuse us, won't you?" King Oberon took his wife by the arm and led her to a corner of his bedroom. There was a lot of shouting and yelling before the king came back to Sarah.  
  
"Queen Sarah," He began. "You have our apology. This should never have happened. Your king is on Earth. Look in the 22nd century in Japan. He is there."  
  
Sarah did not thank king Oberon. As far as she was concerned, it should be considered more than thanks enough that she let Titania live.  
  
Sarah stepped through the mirror and went as fast as she could to the right mirror.  
  
  
Earth 22nd century-  
  
  
The Saiyan people had long since found their way to Earth. Fortunately, for the Earth, the villain, Frieza, had destroyed the Saiyan people. Now only two full-blooded Saiyan's lived on Earth with their families. Even with only two Saiyans, the Earth was at a very dangerous point in time. Many alien invaders and enemies from earth sought out the Saiyans for battle. These battles often came close to destroying the Earth.  
  
It was in this time that Sarah found Jareth. In a rocky landscape with a battle shaking the ground near by. She could feel the auras of the competitors. Both were very strong, but Sarah didn't pay them much attention.   
  
There he is, Sarah thought. She looked into the immense crystal and thought that it was very apt, somehow. He was trapped in the crystal, frozen and no way to get out. Sarah looked at the other figures in the crystal.   
  
  
Sarah did not see the battle moving closer to her.  
  
  
In the air, high over head, a small boy saw the giant crystal for the first time. Gohan thought that it was very strange as he had played in the quarry for many years with his father.  
  
"Hey, Piccalo, there's a girl down there." He told his friend, the green alien from the planet of Namek.   
  
Piccalo, Gohan's strict teacher looked to where he was pointing.   
  
"You're right, Gohan. What's that crystal?"  
  
"I don't know, but I can feel a lot of power coming from it. And her."  
  
Below, Goku and Vegeta were fighting, again. It wasn't much of a fight, as theirs usually were. They were preparing for the coming androids and had to train. The two Saiyans were well aware that they could only train with each other or alone. Any one else, they would kill without meaning to.  
  
Goku, Gohan's father, thought that he and Vegeta could one day be friends, but the smaller Saiyan prince wouldn't stand for the idea of being someone's "friend". Goku thought that Vegeta was just being stubborn and knew that the other would come around eventually.  
  
Neither noticed that they were getting so close to the innocent bystander.   
  
  
They were all there. All of her friends from Juban. Serena, Ami, Rei, Mokoto, and Minako. Also, there was the outer senshi. Sarah's eyes landed on Hotaru and she felt the pain that she would never have a child of her own. Still, this was where Hotaru was supposed to be. And there was Jareth, trapped with them. She knew that it would be many years until he woke and she did not want to leave him here.   
  
Earth was a dangerous place now. She heard the sounds of distant battles and she remembered that this world was now home to several Saiyans and other aliens. They weren't bad people, really. But she didn't want to take the chance of the crystal prison breaking and Jareth would get hurt.   
  
  
  
Sarah reached out to touch the cold crystal when something pushed on her back. She turned angrily and found that it was a little boy who had shoved her. There was a large hole where she'd been standing.   
  
"Are you all right?" The boy asked her, worried.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She answered. Sarah looked around and cursed herself for her inattention. There was a battle practically under her feet. "Who are you?" She asked the boy. Before he could answer, there was another person who stepped between them.  
  
"Perhaps you could tell us who you are and why you are out here." It was a large green man with two antennas on the top of his head, just peeking out from his turban.  
  
Sarah decided to tell the truth. "I am the queen of a magical land, and I'm looking for my king, who is the king of the goblins. He was captured by the fairies and I've been traveling through time looking for him."  
  
"Kakorrote, haven't you told your son not to talk to strangers?" Vegeta and Goku had finished with their practice and were standing with Piccalo and Gohan. "Especially strange humans."  
  
Sarah frowned at his nasty tone. "I don't have the patience for this." She said irritably. She was only feet from her love she didn't want to be stopped now. "Thank you for the help." She told Gohan with a smile before she went back to the crystal.  
  
Vegeta stood in her way. "You didn't answer the question. Who are you? I could feel your power from miles away."  
  
Sarah stepped around him. When he stepped in her way again Sarah glared at him. "I've all ready told you the truth. Get out of my way."   
  
"Can you make me?" Vegeta asked haughtily. Normally, he wouldn't have bothered to challenge her, but the heat of the battle was still affecting him. He couldn't help himself.  
  
"Don't try me, shorty." Sarah knew she sounded like a bully, but she could see Jareth in the crystal and this...this person was in her way. Sarah felt a flood of power and Labyrinth increased her power slightly. She pushed him with her mind and Vegeta was shocked when he flew ten feet to the left, untouched by any one.  
  
With the others still watching her, Sarah touched the ground near the giant crystal. On the ground a mirror opened and the crystal sank into the Hall of Mirrors. Sarah smiled at the now empty field. Once they were in Labyrinth she would feel much better. She could protect them there.  
  
One last look at the aliens and Sarah stepped through the mirror.  
  
  
  
  
The crystal was place on the outside walls of Labyrinth. Sarah touched the cold glass and she could hear her own voice,  
  
There's such a sad love   
Deep in your eyes  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and close within your eyes  
I'll place the skies  
Within your eyes  
There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast  
In search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart  
As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you as the world falls down  
It's falling   
It's falling down  
Falling in love  
I'll paint you morning of gold  
I'll spin you valentine evenings   
Through we're strangers till now  
We're choosing a path  
Between the stars  
I'll lay my love between the stars  
As the pain sweeps through   
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
  
Sarah's voice falter and tears ran down her cheeks. Her hand was touching the crystal just above Jareth's face. She was only inches from being able to touch him.  
  
Sarah wiped the tears away and smiled, weakly. It's only forever, she thought. I can wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
